Coralian High: An Eureka Seven Highschool Parody
by Dominator046
Summary: After saving the world, and finally being reunited, can Renton and Eureka Triumph over the greatest evil of all... HIGHSCHOOL? And as if that would be all... Rated to be safe for one chapter. Other than that, Rated T.
1. Home

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first EUREKA SEVEN fanfiction, I'm going to start off easy with a highschool Eureka Seven parody, as I've scene them, and I want to write for Eureka Seven as well. So, I will definently need ideas for some mishaps that go on, and also, for those Legend of Zelda Fans of mine, You might expect a Legend of Zelda Highschool Parody if this goes well!**

**So read and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home

It seemed so long ago, the world it self was coming to an end; everything to him was crumbling to dust. But when all seemed lost, he was able to stand and fight for what he loved. And now, everything was back to normal, he stepped back onto the familiar grounds of the home he left so long ago. But now, not with the girl who destroyed his home, but the woman that he loved. He slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. It was early morning so they didn't want to bother anyone, but some rustling could be heard from upstairs. Renton told Eureka with some brief hand signs to be quiet, so they crept up stairs to the room fashioned for the kids. He and Eureka crept by where the kids slept on their beds, they just admired them in their sleep until someone lead them back downstairs.

"Renton! Your back! How was your trip?" Axel, Renton's Grandfather said.

Eureka leaned on Renton "It was very nice, we woke up early this morning, so we decided to come home early" she said as Renton nodded in agreement.

Axel chuckled a bit and sat back down "you kids… it's nice to have you all back, and how long do you plan to stay? I don't expect the heroes of the world to be staying long now." Axel said, he looked happy, but sounded a bit sad.

Renton looked at Eureka "As long as Eureka would like, I wouldn't mind staying."

Eureka looked back at Renton "I'd like to stay here too, I don't think I'll go back to the Gecko for now."

Renton's face brightened up with a smile. "Well there is your answer, We're staying." Renton said, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Axel was very pleased to hear this "That's good to hear. And I put the kids in school. And they're doing very well." Axel said, he had a bright smile on his face.

Renton and Eureka looked happy, but Renton spoke up "You aren't going to make them be mechanics are you? Like you did with me?" Renton said, remembering the harsh days he had with his grandfather.

"No, No, I just wanted you to be interested in something, I felt you needed that extra force I put in." Axel said, he had a look like he thought he was right.

Renton thought for a moment… "You know what, I think you're right. I'm not sure I want to be a mechanic, but you always had the best in mind for me." Renton said, as he hugged his grandfather.

"Hey, It's what I do, I'm your grandfather. And now look, you have a lovely wife, three great children, and your whole life ahead of you." Axel said with a laugh, a tear ran from his eye, he was happy to see his grandson have a great life like this.

Eureka looked at them, a little astonished "Humans are incredible aren't they, the way you raised Renton, and how he cares for me and the kids." Eureka said, she knew she had a lot of the abilities of humans, like having kids, and the emotions of humans, But she never saw this before, and she enjoyed having scene them.

Renton shook his head "Eureka, you're just as amazing, if not more." He said, looking at his grandfather.

Axel nodded "Renton has a point, you don't give yourself enough credit. Well, enough of this emotional talk, lets get some food ready. The kids can stay home today, they deserve a day to see their parents." Axel said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Renton and Eureka sat down on the nice leather couch that was in the living room, big and shiny black. He guided her to how this T.V. worked, being a little older than the ones on the Gecko. They sat back and watched some T.V. that wasn't too old. (Historians that study ancient earth would say that this show was called Ed, Edd, and Eddy.)

Eureka leaned on Renton, just glad to be home with him after all this time.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be some more story, more charecters, and maybe even Axel yelling at people soon to come.**

**Oh, and you may ask, why Ed Edd and eddy? because THAT SHOW WAS MY FAVORITE SHOW FOR THE LONGEST TIME! until I discovered anime, but it is still high up there!**


	2. Family

Chapter 2: Family

It wasn't long until the kids had awakened from sleep and even though half asleep, tackled their mom and dad. "Mama! Papa!" Sounded through the whole house.

Maurice had jumped on Renton while Maeter and Linck had tackled Eureka. It was a rush of happiness that had lit up every ones faces. Axel walked in "Whoa now! Aren't you all full of energy." He said as he walked back into the kitchen, and soon, the smell of eggs and bacon could be smelled. So they all went into the kitchen and ate as a family. "So Renton, Eureka, You two actually finished the twelfth grade home-schooled? So you both have G.E.D.s? " Axel asked.

Renton nodded, Eureka nodded as well, taking break in between bites of food.

Axel laughed "You two are lucky then, you don't have to go to school I guess. But it isn't really the same as the real thing as being able to go up and get a diploma. Oh well, but I won't burden you with College."

The word college made Renton's stomach turn, he might go one day, but he at least wanted a year to himself and his family. "I'll go eventually" Renton said.

Axel nearly choked when he heard that "Who are you and what have you done with Renton?" Axel sarcastically called. "The Renton I knew would never say that!"

"Well, I guess I have reasons to actually go and try hard now." Renton said, looking at his Maurice, Linck, Maeter, and Eureka.

Eureka smiled, and remembered that time her and Talho got into a pillow fight that started when Talho called Renton a kid. "I knew she was wrong." She thought.

Later in the day, after the Renton, Eureka, and the kids were done watching T.V. Axel took the kids down into town to help buy some groceries. It was around an hour after noon when they left, and they said they wouldn't be back for an hour or two, as he needed to pick up some parts for a truck he was fixing, it could have been fixed by anyone, but the owner was very specific that only Axel could do it.

So Eureka and Renton were just sitting on the couch, enjoying themselves when they heard a knock at the door. So Renton got up to answer it, when he reached the door, he was greeted with…

"Renton Thurston! Your back!"

Renton recognized the kid that stood before him; he was about his height, half an inch shorter maybe, but still tall. He had a black leather jacket on, with a white tee shirt that read "Humans – Coralians" and "Coexistence" under it in a green that matched Eureka's wings. He had on black sweat pants, and black mechanic boots. He had long brown flowing hair that was cut shaggy, but went down past his shoulders. "You don't write back to me, you don't tell me you ran off and joined Gecko State, and when you did write back you said you left the Gecko, but then rejoined later. I should kick your ass." The boy said jokingly, even Eureka caught the joke.

"I'm sorry Wolfgang, It's just that…" Renton said

"It's alright Renton, I understand. And might that be the infamous Eureka you wrote to me about in your last letter, and…" Wolfgang took out a copy of the once Illegal Ray=Out "Your friend in Ray=Out? But where are my manners, my name is Wolfgang Librean, one of Renton's old friends from Bell Forest." He said, waving.

Eureka nodded "Yes, thank you, I am Eureka, and It's nice to meet you." She said with a happy expression, but tried to hide her wings and the formation on her head.

Renton looked at Eureka, and helped her up. "It's alright, he is a good friend of mine, and he would like to see you." Renton said, softly and emotionally.

Eureka smiled and nodded; she let her wings up a bit, and pulled her hair out of her face. Wolfgang smiled "Wow, very nice, I can understand why you would want to hide, being different. But as a fellow who doesn't fall in line either, it's ok to be yourself. If I cared what people thought, I wouldn't be wearing what I am right now, or act the way I do." Wolfgang said, giving a nice smile that seamed to radiate with a feeling that made everything feel glad.

Renton nodded "See, there are good people in the world Eureka." Renton said, before was interrupted.

Eureka suddenly kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you."

Wolfgang playfully said, "Eww, I didn't need to see that!" He chuckled a bit, and said "Nah, it's ok. Mind if I come in?"

Renton shook his head "No, come right in Wolfgang." He said, as Eureka sat on one side, and Renton sat between the two of them.

"So, how was life on the Gecko, I'm glad you came back, got a little quieter without you here, even though Bell Forest cleaned up a bit." Wolfgang said.

Eureka said, "I liked it, wasn't always the coziest, but for the most part it was comfortable. But it's a lot more peaceful here, that's why we're staying." Eureka looked at Renton.

Renton nodded "Yeah, I didn't like all the fighting either, the main reason I stayed there was for Eureka, and later the kids grew on me. Despite the constant hell they gave me at first." Renton said, remembering the incident with the ladder, and various other methods of torture they visited upon him. "I still have bruises…" He thought.

Eureka leaned on him "I'm glad you did stay, even when you left and came back for me… and when we went to Earth, you were always there for me." Eureka said, remembering her time with Sakuya, and the times on Earth, and she remembered when Renton beat himself with a rock. "Oh yeah, and Renton?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

Wolfgang started laughing, "That's really nice, you two are perfect." Wolfgang went on as he continued laughing.

Renton nodded, he remembered the exact moment she was talking about. "I know, but I had to do what I did, you were trying to run off without us, and I had to show you it didn't matter whether or not your human, I love you the way you are Eureka." He said, holding her closer, remembering the moment she was talking about.

Wolfgang nodded "If you two ever need anything, you just ask."

Eureka nodded "Thanks, your very nice for offering. The way you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you had someone you cared for like Renton."

Wolfgang suddenly turned red and said 'Uh no, no I don't, I'm a lone wolf I guess." Wolfgang tried to change the subject "So, what about your kids, Renton the happily chosen father and all, It was really nice you still chose to be with Eureka, and take in the kids as well."

Renton shook his head "No, it was the least I could do, and they really grew on me anyways. There is the oldest Maurice, The older sister, Maeter, and The little brother Linck." Renton said, holding Eureka close.

Eureka looked into Renton's eyes "No, I don't think anyone else would have been able to be their father." She said, with a glowing smile on her face.

They were quiet for a moment, until Wolfgang spoke up "Hey, I got some time to kill, if you want, we can go around for a drive."

Renton looked at a clock, and they did have time until the kids got back, so he and Eureka got up, and got ready. Soon Wolfgang lead them out to his car (To Ancient Historians, the car resembled an Acura Type-R Coupe, pitch black, with silver Tribal Vinyls on it) as he started it up, Renton and Eureka sat in back, while he drove.

He took them around some familiar ref spots, and Renton told Eureka all about them, he stayed out of town for now, for Eureka's sake. He pulled up to the ex-military base that Renton had wanted to Ref on the day before he left home. Eureka observed the landscape carefully; she seemed to think it was very pretty. And a slight sense of vertigo had struck Renton, what if he had actually missed this place?

Well it was about half an hour later they stepped out of the car and back into the Thurston house. Wolfgang had said "Hey, I'm sorry but I need to head to my house, I only stopped by after school to drop off my stuff, I need to go help my mom with some stuff, I'll catch you later."

Eureka spoke up "What about your dad?"

There was a silence before Wolfgang had answered "Oh, him? He's dead." Wolfgang said, with a sort of forlorn and fraudulent smile.

Eureka had wished she could have taken those words back. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, I've had time to get over it." Wolfgang said, smiling for real now.

Renton was a little surprised "How did he die?"

"He was out on business… and… well… He was against the Col. Dewey, and one of Dewey's higher ups had gotten to him." Wolfgang said, a slight sound of rage was in his voice, but it faded.

Eureka and Renton cheered up and wished him off with a good bye, and after that, they were just themselves again.

Soon enough, Axel had returned with the kids, and they all sat down for a while to watch some T.V. as a family.

After that, they had some lunch, and Axel worked further on the truck, he said it would be finished tomorrow, and that the owner would be by to pick it up with his new fiancée. So Eureka and Renton were outside, playing with the kids, and enjoying their new peaceful lifestyles. They were playing some football, which proved to be a fun game for them.

"When are we going to be there?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Don't worry, We'll be there by tomorrow." Another similar voice had sounded.

"Well, I guess it is alright, I guess I wanted to get there sooner." The first voice said.

"I know Anemone, I want to get there just as badly as you do, and I'm doing my best." The second voice had said.

Anemone smirked, and kissed Dominic on the cheek "Alright then, It's ok I guess. I just wish this damn bike of yours could go a little faster."

"Me too." Dominic said.

Back at the Thurston house, the sun had set and it was getting dark, and Renton was moving things around in his old room. "You sure you don't mind me sharing your room with you." Eureka said

Renton shook his head "Of course not Eureka, I just wish I could give you everything you deserved." Renton said, setting up a bed for her, made of some new mattress, and bed frame that Axel had bought. Along with new sheets and pillows, it was similar to Renton's although Renton's bed was a little plainer looking. While her bed had sheets similar to her blue hair, and a silver finish.

Eureka shook her head "All I want is to be with you, that is what I want, and all I need."

"Well, at least this is finished." Renton said, lying back on his bed "It's been so long since I've laid down in here, I kinda missed it."

Eureka walked over to him "I'll put the kids to sleep, I'll be back." She said with a wink.

The three kids were already lying in their beds as Eureka came around, and gave them each a hug, and kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, Maurice. Maeter. Linck." She said to each of them.

Renton got up too, he couldn't help, being how tired he was, but he said his goodnights and walked back with Eureka "We'll see you kids tomorrow, have sweet dreams, and good night Maeter, Linck, and Maurice." Renton said from the doorway, as he waved and smiled at each of them.

They each said something back to them

"Goodnight Mama, goodnight Papa" Linck said

"Goodnight Papa, goodnight mama" Maurice called.

"Goodnight Mama and barfy." Maeter replied.

After they left the room, he turned to Eureka "I want to help with the kids, even if I am dead tired." He said, slowly walking back to their room.

Eureka smiled, and hugged him as he sat down, then laid down on his own bed across from hers. They talked for a while, and Eureka had brought up this subject.

"Renton, remember that day a long time ago when we went to the Vodarack Capital, and we went with Norb to see Sakuya?" Eureka said.

Renton nodded "Yes, of course I do. It was the day we arrived on Earth."

Eureka smiled and said, "Yes, well, that day, I learned a little bit about myself" Eureka slightly turned red, and smiled a little more. "I learned I am able to carry children, like Talho, and I was wondering…"

Renton smirked and said "Yes?" he had a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Eureka stalled for a second, and then said, "Do you ever think about having kids Renton?"

Renton was caught off guard by that and fell on the floor, but got back up and said "Sometimes, but not for awhile, I'd still like to cherish the time we have to each other." Renton said

Eureka nodded "I'm glad, I agree too, but one thing…" Eureka said.

Renton said "What is it, my beloved one?"

"How are babies made?"

Renton, again caught of guard, but didn't fall to the floor; he just collapsed on his bed. "Would you mind if I told you later, I have to figure out exactly how to word it." Renton said "It's simple… yet it isn't."

Eureka shook her head "I don't mind, lets just get some sleep."

"Let's…"

They soon fell asleep, lost in each other's stares.

_Chapter end_

* * *

** I felt that was a nice twist to a future plot hole that can be dug into further, but I am scrounging for ideas, so feel free to lend me a hand!**


	3. Better Terms

**Updated, fresh off the press! I recommend you reread this, it isn't anything major. But I feel it's more satisfying than before!**

* * *

Chapter 3: On Better Terms…

After Renton had sent the kids off to school, and Eureka had woke up, they were in the garage watching Axel wash up the truck, as a finale to his work, soon a knock was heard at the door, and axel had said "Oh that's them now, would you answer the door Renton?" Renton easily complied with his grandfather, and as he opened the door, something had come over him… literally…

Anemone was giving him a bear hug to near death, until Dominic had come up behind her and said, "I don't think he can breathe?"

Anemone had quickly stopped and apologized "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I got excited is all." She said with a new, not insane, but kind smile she had.

Eureka quickly came up and greeted them "Dominic, Anemone! How good it is to see you!"

Renton did the same, when he caught his breath back "Yeah, it is good to see you two, Anemone, Dominic."

Dominic nodded "Yeah, I've been wanting to see you two since you were announced as heroes. And I guess it has been awhile."

Anemone agreed "Yes, far too long. That's why we had your grandfather fix our car for us Renton, so we could run into you two."

Renton, Dominic, Eureka and Anemone were sitting in the living room. Renton's grandfather had dismissed him and let them talk.

"...And so, as soon as the truck broke down, we took the opportunity to turn the bad situation into a good one, by sending the truck here!" Dominic finished

"Yeah, albeit, I didn't think it would work, but with the commander pulling the strings, he let us get off easy!" Anemone said.

"Thats great" said Eureka, smiling brightly "It's great to see you two doing so well."

"Yes, how's being married for you?" Renton got around to saying.

"It's quite nice, except now she takes advantage of me knowing full well I'm stuck with her... or no wait, she ALWAYS did that." He teased her.

"Aww, don't you like making me happy Dominic, you know how happy I can make you." She said, smiling deviously.

Dominic hung his head down low, and Renton said at the same time as him, but in a different tone. "Women..." Dominic sounding exhausted, and Renton sounding humorous.

Then, Eureka and Anemone said "What's that supposed to mean?" Anemone sounded, critically, and Eureka sounded, rather saddened.

"Nothing..." Renton and Dominic said in the same pitch.

At that point, Anemone pushed their heads together and said "Say one more thing in unison and that's how I'll kick both your asses!"

Well, that ended their streak of unison, with Renton going, "eh, aw man that hurt." And Dominic going "Man, ow, no need to be so rash!"

Eureka smiled, and looked at Renton, and he smiled back.

Anemone playfully looked at Dominic, and he smiled back with the same look.

Two honks from the horn signaled their ride was fixed, and they had to leave. As they went outside, Anemone and Dominic boarded the car, and began the goodbyes.

"I'm sorry, we have to be heading back now, I honestly wish we could stay." Dominic said, helping Anemone into the car.

"Me too, but we'll visit some time, okay! And next time it will be on better terms!" Anemone called from the truck.

"I hope you visit soon!" Renton called, as Eureka called "Keep in touch!"

After they said their goodbyes, Dominic and Anemone drove off.

Renton and Eureka were sitting in the living room, enjoying their company, but it wasn't long after that... Axel answered the door for an official looking man, and they all sat down in the living room. "Hello Mr. Thurston, are Eureka and Renton here?" The man said, butchering Eureka's name, and almost butchering Renton's.

Well, as Axel gathered them around, the man stood in front of them. "We have some… bad news. All that work you guys did… wasn't really legalized by the government after a fault. Both of you are entitled up to…" The man said flipping through papers "you both are about 15-16… and your right at your age group of Tenth Graders."

Renton was shocked, but his grandfather was enraged "So your saying my grandson and granddaughter did all that work and by some technicality he has to go back and do it all over!" He blasted at the man.

The man said "Yup." With a straight face, as if all was well, which he would have had to have been blind to think all was well, he looked like Axel would beat him within an inch of his life with a wrench.

Axel nodded though "Alright, they'll be in school, but one thing…" Axel said

The man said, "What can I do for you?" very politely.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU IMBECILE!" Axel said, and without a second thought the man ran out of the house, and drove off.

"Grandpa, was that necessary?" Eureka said

Axel shook his head "No, but I feel that you two have been cheated. Oh well, it's only school, it won't be to bad."

Renton nodded, and slowly got out of his funk "Yeah, and at least with Eureka and Wolfgang, I'll pull out of it alright."

Axel nodded "I'm sure it will be, just tell me what all you need tomorrow and I'll pick it up."

Renton, Eureka and Axel managed to make a good day out of that day, when the kids came home, they told them, and they were both encouraged, and a little upset. But by dinner they were ready for what would come at them.

As they were laying around in bed, Renton looked over at Eureka, she managed to notice and say. "Hi Renton."

He pulled himself back into reality and respond "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I get lost in how pretty you are sometimes. And I guess I can't really sleep." He said, turning and rolling over, looking at the wall. Soon enough from behind him he could feel a hand on his shoulder, and the soft glow of Eureka's wings moved to his side of the room.

"Me neither" She said, as she laid down next to Renton.

"I'm sure we'll make something work, my dear Eureka." He said, embracing her close to him.

She leaned on to him, any and all other things on her mind seamed to melt away, all she needed right now was him, and the kids. Her family was the most important thing to her in the world. The warm glow that covered them was another soothing aspect. All that he could focus on her beautiful light blue cyan colored hair, let down and yet still orderly. The crystalline formation on her head was another add on to her beauty, she was an angel to him. She thought the same of him, he was the reason she could live the way she did now.

"Princess?"

"Yes Renton?"

"I want you to know, that you can always come to me with anything."

"I'm still waiting on my previous question you know."

"I know, I am trying to find a way to answer it without messing it up."

"I know, you're honestly too sweet my love."

"I love you Eureka."

"I love you Renton."

They fell asleep just gazing at each other, but barely inches away. A thought passed in Renton's mind before he fell asleep. "One day, I promise you, you will have a child Eureka, and you'll be my wife too."

* * *

**Honestly, it took me forever to get Renton and Eureka's final lines just right, I feel it's a nice touchy ending, and hopefully, with some aid in review and ideas, it will all work out.**

**Next chapter, First Day Of School!**


	4. First Day of School

**I'm Baaaaaaack, and I'm here with my next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, I just couldn't decide how to go with this.**

**Oh, and with all my stories that involve school, you will see some of my friends in it. Here are a few you might see.  
David  
Adam (Adrent here)  
Brendan (Brandon)  
Sam (Samueseh)  
and others**

**So enjoy this new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: First Day of School…

Renton was up bright and early; he got out of bed without waking Eureka, got a shower, and went downstairs to watch some T.V. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the clock had struck 4:39 as he sat down, and he only had to leave at like 6: 57, so he had time to kill. But soon enough, Eureka came down and joined him after she took a shower. They brought down a blanket to the big leather couch, and watched an action comedy style movie. Renton explained some parts to Eureka she didn't understand, but for the most part she liked it. At around six, Renton threw on his clothes, he decided to kick off the day with a black tee shirt, with a black reff-ing jacket with a gold, dark shined, grained chain pattern tracing over it. He also threw on some jeans, and his new shoes he got after his old ones got trashed on Earth. Eureka wore one of the many white and blue outfit's she had, she made no attempt to hide her wings, but let her hair hang down, she had been reading some teen magazines, and it was to be assumed she let her hair down to fit in. Axel had finally come down at about 6:21; he noticed they were already awake.

"Hey you two, you fell asleep really early, so I guess that's why you are leisurely awaiting the keys, but sadly, I'm not giving them to you." Axel said with a smirk.

Renton's mouth dropped "But Grandpa, why?" He said, controlling his voice, but equally upset.

"Because you have your own bike outside." Axel said with a nod "I felt that you could use another one after your trip."

Renton again had dropped his jaw, but had a kind smile when he picked it back up. "Thanks gramps, so, can I have the keys to that?"

"You sure can." Axel said, handing him the keys.

Eureka had watched this encounter, and just enjoyed it; she thought it was slightly funny, but touching as well.

But, soon enough, Renton and Eureka were getting on Renton's new bike, and heading off for school.

Eureka had to get used to it, but it didn't take long. Even in the cold, it was an exciting time.

As they left the school parking lot, they ran into a familiar face, a familiar jacket, and a familiar longhaired smirk. "Hey!" he called, leaning on his car.

Renton and Eureka walked over and greeted him with "Hi".

Wolfgang held out some papers "I took the liberty of getting your schedules, like I thought, we have a lot of classes together, except Social Studies, English, and art."

Eureka nodded and took the papers, and noticed she and Renton had all the same classes together. "Wow, Renton look we…" Eureka began.

"After some negotiation, it was made known that the heroes of the world should share the same classes, just as a memento for what they've done for us." Wolfgang said, walking towards the school.

"Well come on!"

Renton and Eureka smiled at each other and proceeded on with Wolfgang inside. They had apparently arrived a few minutes early, so they did what every kid who did that did, lounged around the cafeteria until the bell for classes had rang. Wolfgang sat down at a table and had Renton and Eureka join him, they were accompanied by stares and some comments. One guy made a very pleasant comment with various vulgar references; Wolfgang just gave Renton a look that said 'don't worry about it.' Eureka seemed not to let it get to her; she sat next to Renton, at the end of a table, across from Wolfgang.

"None of my friends are here yet, this is generally where we sit." He nodded towards a corner of the cafeteria "or if this spot is taken, we lounge around over there." Wolfgang said, as he did, 3 kids walked over to the table. "Hey Adrent, Samueseh, Brandon." Wolfgang called to the three kids.

A mid height well kept blond kid, with pale white skin sat down next to Renton, he responded with "Hi" first, indicating he was Samueseh (Sam – U – say).

A taller brown haired boy, with a common white skin tone sat down next to Wolfgang, and said "What's up?" indicating he would be Adrent (add – rent).

Finally, the third sat down next to Adrent, his hair was short and black, basically buzzed, his skin was a hazel, or a light brown. He sat down and nodded playfully cursed before saying "Hey."

Wolfgang leaned back "So, you ride them in today Brandon?"

"Yeah, these punks can't get a ride worth shit, and of course they don't want to ride the bus."

They both shot faces playfully at Brandon, who shook his head.

Wolfgang leaned back "So, guys, these two are Renton and Eureka, I told you I knew Renton."

They looked over, and suddenly with surprised looks; they all gave them their attention. "Whoa! That's really Eureka and Renton!" Adrent said, surprisingly not butchering either of their names.

Wolfgang nodded, and Brandon playfully punched his shoulder "I hate you, you know that?"

Renton and Eureka were surprised they were the cause of all this, but just enjoyed it, it looked like they made friends.

After a session of false belief, they finally managed to get somewhat organized.

"That's Jive, they shouldn't send you back to school." Brandon said.

Renton shook his head "I know, but I don't mind, as long as Eureka is happy." He said looking over.

Eureka shook her head "I think it would be good, we can share experiences with our kids."

The three new kids to them had different expressions, each of them varying.

Adrent was thinking "_Kids? Already? Damn they work quick_."

Samueseh was thinking, "_Well… uh… would that mean they… well…"_

Brandon was chuckling, and thought aloud "Wow, you two been hitting it often?"

Renton turned beat red "nothing like that! Technically they're adopted. Eureka had them before she met me."

Adrent and Samueseh had relieved looks on their faces, it made sense, Brandon looked disappointed "Aw, just when I thought we'd get someone cool here." He teased Renton.

Eureka took a second to think, when they thought Renton and her had the kids themselves, they had mentioned 'hitting it' which she took as a metaphor, but for what? She soon lodged it in the back of her mind, and said "Renton is cool."

Wolfgang nodded "Yes he is, Brandon, when was the last time you saved reality from coming to a sudden halt?"

Brandon joked around "I don't know, go figure."

Samueseh joined in "Oh, I did last week, I was with my parents, and then a giant car, transformed and took me on an adventure! I got to go and blow up thousands of K.L.F.s and I stopped an evil warlord from raising the dead to eat our brains!"

Everyone laughed, and Adrent added in "and I did that last month." And of course they weren't serious.

Soon enough, they had other questions, Adrent asked "So, what's your relationship."

Renton answered "Technically, she is a Thurston, but we haven't gotten married yet."

Eureka nodded, she knew it was important to him.

Samueseh had asked "Hey, what is that thing on your forehead?" He figured the Wings were a Coralian thing, so he wanted to avoid losing a question.

Eureka had answered "I got it when Renton had entered the command cluster, I think it's to signify I'm half human and half Coralian, I don't know entirely, but for some reason I can get a good sense of people with it."

Brandon took the obvious question "What's with the wings, Halloween is next month." He teased.

Wolfgang decided to answer "It's a remnant from her Coralian transformation, didn't you read the Ray=Out I sent you? I could have been arrested, no, Killed for that!"

Brandon shrugged "I read it… just not that part."

Wolfgang shook his head "Illiterate bastard."

Everyone laughed, and Brendan said "Shut up book worm."

"He who fortifies only strength, and not the mind, is no better than a maggot."

"I don't forti… whatever strength, I fortify strength, fun, metal, and whatever the hell I want." Brandon responded, not catching the words after fortify.

Eureka looked a little dumbstruck she asked "You collect and work with metal?"

Renton shook his head "No, there is a type of music called metal."

Eureka realized that's what he meant and nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

They scooted chairs closer to each other without anyone noticing.

They had faded out of the conversation of the table Brandon and Adrent were trying to find out who was "retarder". Wolfgang and Samueseh were talking about events that had surrounded Renton and Eureka.

"Hey Renton?"

"Yes Eureka?"

"I think it will be alright here, we already have a bunch of friends."

"Yeah, I think it will be to, and not just because of that… because…"

"Yes?"

"Because I have you."

Eureka nodded, and leaned on Renton which caught the attention of a few people of the cafeteria.

Wolfgang spoke up to get them to leave them alone "Come on, get back to your own lives! Why do you have to leach off others?" He called, some people turned away understandingly, some muttered some cute comments as they turned around, and some didn't turn around at all, it worked to an extent.

Soon enough the bell rang, and everyone was off to class, so when Renton and Eureka were getting up Wolfgang was waiting. When they were ready, he lead them off to their day of learning. Sounds fun… Yeah right!

* * *

**How did you like it, I hope I can capture the highschool class feel, being I'm only i 8th grade, technically highschool in my state, but not in the official highschool ranks.**

**I hope you stay tuned and read on!**


	5. Somnolence

**Helloz, I am sorry for not uploading this any sooner, I have some pitiful excuses for my absence if you will listen**

**1: I had to do some research on what highschool classes, they should have, if I researched correctly I think I have them down.  
2: I didn't know where to go with the plot, so now I have more of an idea where I can head with it, making the story easier to write.  
3: I needed time to refill the creative flow, and now IT IS BACK!**

**Those are my excuses, I hope you enjoy the story!  
**Chapter 5: Somnolence

* * *

Eureka and Renton stumbled into their first class, Algebra II, they were moved to the med level math class for their grade, due to lack of records. Eureka sat behind Renton, and Wolfgang sat across the room. There was a relatively young teacher leading this class, but, by the words of Wolfgang…

"She is alright, just… don't try to correct her unless you want a tectonic shift."

The class managed to slide by, they were introduced to how the class would work, and they didn't have homework that day, so it was a plus. The next class on their list, was an E.L.A. and Reading class, they gave it some unique name, "Exploring Literature" or some dumb thing. They got out of a decent bit of class one at a time for some medical validations. Renton went down first, it was the routine cough, breath, and so on. But Renton decided, while he was down here, get something important done. "Hey Nurse…" He said, mentally cursing as he couldn't remember her name. "Do you have any advice or anything on… uhh… well."

The nurse spoke for him, she was a nice, tender, young lady. "What is it?"

"Well you see… Eureka… doesn't really know about… sex… at all, so I was wondering if you had any idea of a way to… help?"

She laughed "I figured as much, don't worry hun' I'll take care of it." She said, her pale-ish white skin under her curly brown hair managed to ease Renton's mood. (I wish I had a nurse like that, our nurse is mean, but she isn't bad, but she doesn't like to really listen to much to kids. We are all fakers apparently, and is really pushy.)

Renton let out a sigh, and walked out the door "thanks Nurse Clenadro." He said, the name finally clicked.

"No problem Renton, I'll take care of it, I'd say stop by anytime, but I wouldn't want you to feel bad, or get hurt."

Renton walked back up to class, and signaled for Eureka to go down, soon enough she returned, quicker than expected, she sat back down. Almost instantly, the bell rang.

Renton and Eureka were walking to their next class, when Wolfgang came u beside them "Oh boy, Gym, isn't this great?" He said, holding his junk in one arm, and his free hand behind his head.

"Yeah, spectacular." Renton said, he wasn't' super enthusiastic about gym, but it was better than a real class.

Wolfgang patted him on the back "Don't worry, no one is going to pile on you."

Eureka didn't understand what he meant, so she questioned with a simple "What?" (wow, who says that when they don't understand?)

"He means people aren't going to all team up on me. Which I wouldn't mind anyways."

"I would" Eureka said.

Wolfgang walked a bit a head of them, giving them space.

When they got there, they were given their gym uniforms, and went outside into the large gym, large bleachers that folded into the walls on the side could be used for assemblies, but for the most part, they used the big stage room thing they had built not far from the gym. Well, Renton and Eureka were waiting outside, Wolfgang was talking to an older kid. He had shorter black hair, he was big, and masculine. Soon enough he walked back over, and Brandon appeared and joined him.

"Hey you two." Wolfgang said

"Hey." They both said.

"Ready for gym class? I hope we play something fun." Brandon said.

"Anything is alright for me, but you want something like dodgeball so we can maul eachother." Wolfgang said.

"Kiss my ass." Brandon replied.

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

Renton and Eureka listened to the two argue, and just talked to each other. Renton was saying "So, how do you like school so far.?

Eureka responded with a smile after a brief pause "I like it, it might be a little challenging, but I think it's worth it."

Renton nodded "I'm glad."

Eureka added "Me too."

They took a momentary second to look at the two beside them not paying any attention, they were out on the gym floor, trying to see who ran faster, which Wolfgang seemed to pull ahead with.

So they took a brief moment to lightly kiss, and then watched the two for entertainment until class began.

The rest of the day seemed to speed by after gym, the teacher had them play a game of dodgeball, where Renton, Eureka, Wolfgang, Brandon, and two other boys decimated the other team made of pure jocks. After that they just had introductions to their classes, biology, physics, trig, all the fun classes. As well as some boring extra classes, like art and family consumer science, which was basically home ed. Soon enough they found themselves walking out of the building with surprisingly minimal homework. They walked over to the bike they had, when Wolfgang walked over. "A bike huh? Considering you're a family man Renton, you should be glad Eureka hasn't pawned it."

Renton slung his head down low and shook his head "I know, I'm lucky I guess."

Wolfgang leaned against the railing in front of the parking spaces "You will probably need a car later, and to get a car, you need money, and to get money…"

"What are you getting at?" Renton interrupted, but said with a kind yet questioning tone.

"I'm offering you a job down at the store I work at. Being my manager likes you, but then again, he practically loves me, so with my recommendation you could easily get it." Wolfgang said.

Renton was surprised "Thanks, I need to think about it though, with school, Eureka and the kids, I don't think I could juggle a job."

Eureka nudged Renton "I could work with you as well." She said, with the kind of smile Renton really couldn't say no too.

Renton paused, and sighed "Put my name in, I don't know when I could start though…"

"Great! I'll see you later Renton." Wolfgang said walking over to his car.

Renton got on his bike, as did Eureka. Renton started up the bike, and Eureka grabbed and embraced Renton. Which he didn't mind in the least. And they started off on the ride home.

When they got home a few minutes later, they finished up the small amount of homework they got, and decided to just hang out in their relatively small room. Soon enough the topics were rotated to what had gone on today.

"Renton, thanks for answering my question." Eureka said with a grin.

Renton blushed for a second, then shook it off "Yeah, sorry I could tell you, but I would have messed it up I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, it would have been awkward anyways." Eureka said, leaning on Renton a bit.

"No it would have been really easy." Renton said, with obvious sarcasm.

It took Eureka a moment to catch it, but she eventually got it, and patted him on the shoulder.

Renton put his arm around Eureka's shoulders, and tilted his head over and rested it against Eureka's. He listened to her breath, and it was hypnotic, he was utterly entranced by her beauty, and again, just kept staring at her. He couldn't put his feelings into words, ever since he first saw her; she was adorable. But now she was not only that, but she returned his feelings of tenderness.

Eureka enjoyed having Renton this close to her, she felt propinquity with Renton as he did her. She did not mind him staring, it was a little embarrassing, but it made her feel self-confident in her own beauty. And she knew he was no pervert, unlike a few people had thought over their time on the Gecko. They had a great amity that had escaladed into amour. It was no question that she loved him.

It was long until you could only hear their faint breathing, after having fallen dormant, after their day had left them somnolent. They rested side by side, as they hoped they could do everything.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you continue to read my story, please leave me reviews so I can improve!**


	6. Maturity

**Hey everyone!**

**SCHOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOR SUMMAH!!!**

**SCHOOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOR EVAH!!!**

**...Well not quite, but its out for a few months, so lets live it up!**

**I am really sorry I haven't got a chapter out, but I am hoping to release much more often! Not every week, as I will be busy, but every 10 days or so. Maybe not always this fic, but don't expect a month without and update, and if I do do that, I will apologize XD.**

**So, READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Maturity

"Hey Renton, can you help me?"

"Sure, I'm coming" Renton answered, walking out to see Eureka. She was stuffing the glass cases full of new electronics and other items, he kneeled down beside her and helped her sort everything. He was surprised he was already working here for a few months, enough to actually get a car. He kept the bike, since school was almost out for them, he'd be able to ride it recreationally. And he couldn't believe how much either of them changed in the few months. Well, for the most part they were the same, which for the first time in the history of Bell Forest, he enjoyed. He and Eureka had never been closer, but she had matured and looked more feminine, she had longer hair, and kept it down. She was a bit taller, but she still maintained the same cute image she always had. Renton had changed as well, he got taller, a little more matured, and actually having to shave every now and then.

Renton, having been lost in thought about this, had helped her faster than he though, she handed him the box and said "Could you put that in the back please Renton?"

He smiled back at her and said "Sure, but you owe me one."

Her socializing skills had improved as she made friends, she just smiled, closed her eyes and blushed a little.

Renton passed behind the register, his place of business and into the back to see his supervisor reading a reffing magazine. "You help her finish?"

"Yeah Wolfgang," Renton answered, Wolfgang got promoted when both of them joined on, Renton got his job, and Eureka was his assistant. She made no fuss over it, but he felt they should have been equally tried. "So, what's new?"

"A few new good designs from my favorite Ref board makers, they call it the Tempest, I'm going to have to make one like it, adding in some of my improvements?"

"Meaning a load of Tribal Vinyl trimmings, and a nice bright color?" Renton joked.

"Shut up, I am giving you a bad review for that." Wolfgang said, throwing him a sour smile.

Renton walked back out, grinning, and sat at the register. He only had another half an hour before he could go, so his mind was wondering.

Eureka was admiring all the technology, speaking to it as she once did. She felt all their hardware was happy, she tried to keep it all maintained to its best quality. She looked back at Renton and said "What kept you?"

Renton smiled and said "There is a big rat back there… we may need to fumigate this place."

A distant chime of "Shut up" could be heard, but they chuckled as he kept reading.

That sense of peace was interrupted as a teenage customer walked through the doors, and looked around. He was slightly stunned, seeing the heroes of the world working like everyone else. But resumed a blasé' attitude as he looked around, admiring the things, when he walked back to the counter and said "How much is this?"

Renton was astounded, someone had picked out the old metal box that had been sitting in the back for a long while. Eureka came over and said "It's quite an old friend, dating back many days."

Wolfgang came out "It is a mixer" He walked forward "Back in the days of old Earth, 10,000 years ago, this was used to amplify and manage the sounds of music that was played. It is obviously a recreation of the design, not that old, just really retro. So, it won't cost much."

The teen leaned in "How much?"

Wolfgang grinned "170"

The teen yelled back "That's outrageous!"

Wolfgang walked back "Well hey, you won't find this anywhere else, I don't care where you look, go ahead and get out, it won't be here long I bet."

The teen started walking towards the door, then paused and walked back "I'll give you 140 for it! That's all!"

Wolfgang chimed "150"

"Deal!"

Renton got the money, and the stranger got his product and walked out. Wolfgang came back in and said "I just made us 30$ extra."

Eureka was amazed "You really got it up that much?"

"Well, they do sell for that price, but we didn't, so for all I care, we did well." Wolfgang said "Well… I don't think I'll see anymore customers today, get out of here early."

Renton looked over "Really??"

"Just go, you've got a family man, go and be at home for them."

Renton nodded, and Eureka followed as she said "Bye!"

* * *

They both stepped into their car, a car much like the cars everyone drove, a bit edged, but sleek. (some would say it resembled an old Mercedes) So, soon enough they were back home, and welcomed promptly by the three children.

"Mama! Papa!" They all chimed, and Renton and Eureka caught them all in embrace.

"Hey, we got home early! We just couldn't stay the extra 20 minutes, we wanted to get to you guys!" Eureka said.

"Yeah, we don't get to see you guys anymore." Renton said, quite to the contrary, they only worked 4 days a week, and just a few hours.

Axel walked in and said "Oh, your home early." Axel wasn't nearly as charming as he was months ago, but he was much nicer than he was when Renton was living with him before leaving.

Renton nodded, and Axel waved them in "Well, if you're hungry, dinner is ready."

The family quickly assembled around the dinner table, and ate the bountiful meal Axel had made.

* * *

Later that night, Renton was sitting by his bed, studying profusely.

Eureka walked in and said "You still studying, you might want to let up, you'll hurt yourself." She said, with both humor and concern.

Renton smiled, but didn't look away from the book. "I need to make sure I'm up to snuff here. I know you're smarter than me, but I shouldn't be aiming any lower than you."

Eureka sat next to him, she admired his work ethic, but she partly abhorred herself for making him work this hard. She didn't study this much but still got decent grades. "You aren't, but you shouldn't be studying this hard. You know there is more to life than work."

Renton chuckled "I know that, believe me, but I just want to do well on the finals next week." He said, but he paused for a moment. "But… I guess I don't want to study into exacerbation." He said turning to her, to find her tightly wrap around him.

Eureka held him tightly and smiled "Thank you Renton, I'm glad you're there for me."

He lightly went over her lips with his and said "I'll always be there for you."

Eureka smiled, as Renton turned out the light, and let her wings glow around the room, Renton smiled and said "You know, I'm never going to get over how pretty you are."

Eureka blushed, but it wasn't noticeable in the dark room, she kissed him on the cheek and went over to her bed. She climbed in as Renton did.

Renton couldn't help but stare at Eureka, as the light from her wings shined around the room, dimly, but calming and pretty.

Eureka found her eyes on Renton as well, he just seemed so at peace, and charming. She found it easy to fall asleep,

…As did Renton.

* * *

Renton woke up, with a single thought "Thank god for Saturday." He didn't have to work, he didn't have to get up, he could stay in bed all day, or well, most of the day. He stayed warm under his sheets, as the cool spring day was slow to start. But he soon found himself first to be fully dressed, and up out of bed. And for obvious reasons, the sun was still rising when he was getting up.

He found himself, again, on the family couch as it was so dubbed. The cold morning mist outside was reflecting the golden light. He looked out a nearby window every few seconds away from the T.V. until he found someone else sitting beside him.

It was Axel, Renton jumped a bit, but it was only a startle. Then Axel said to Renton "So, how was your morning?"

Renton yawned, and stretched his unused voice "W-well, same as every morning, boring and calm."

Axel nodded "Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, the calm part, if it wasn't so boring that wouldn't be bad."

"Well, life isn't always fun."

"Yeah, I understand that very well."

Axel chuckled a bit, as he remembered who he was talking to. Not Renton the kid, but Renton that was willing to sacrifice himself for the world. And he said "I agree, you would, your not a kid anymore."

Renton shook his head "I'm still a kid, but I just am a bit more mature than I was."

Axel kept nodding, but a thought hit him and he said. "How much more mature?"

Renton shrugged "Not much, not much at all."

Axel looked at him "Oh, so you wouldn't mind me testing you?"

Renton sat back, "go ahead and shoot."

That was a decision Renton would regret…

"So, How far have you gone with Eureka?" Axel asked, with oncoming calamity…

* * *

**Damn it Axel! lol, what a way to disturb the peace huh? Don't worry, we can poke him and irritate him...**

**NEXT CHAPTER!!! XD**


	7. Much Better

**_HEY EVERYONE_!**

**Oh my Samich... a reasonably short release for the this chapter!!! EPIC!**

**Gotta admit, since my last few month long breaks, this release would be a nice gift to those that read this.**

**Well, now ME'SA SHUT UP, SO YOU CAN READ!!! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Much Better

Renton practically… well, he did actually, fell from the couch, and backed away, saying "What??"

Axel nodded towards the T.V. "I see."

Renton didn't like it when his grandfather read him like an open bus schedule. He sat back next to him and said "What does it matter anyways?"

Axel shrugged "Well, it does, but since you haven't gotten far enough for it to, it doesn't at the moment."

Renton shook his head, he couldn't believe this; "Well, thanks for the life lessons on love, Mr. Rico Suave" Renton said. Walking back upstairs to his room, still a little red in the face. He opened the door, and almost bumped into Eureka who was going to exit the door. He turned his dazed look into a smile and said "Good morning Eureka."

Eureka yawned, and smiled and replied "Yes, and you too Renton. I was just going to take a shower so" Eureka said before Renton politely sliding to the side.

"Oh, go ahead, sorry about getting in the way." Renton said, with a shrug.

Eureka shook her head, and started walking "You weren't in the way, I'm glad you were there." She said, and for the first time ever, something happened…

Renton was standing there, almost a minute after she went into the bathroom, blushing almost 3 shades deeper than usual.

"She… she…"

"She winked at me!?!" Renton beckoned in his head. He was shocked, sure, Eureka's social skills had improved vastly over the last school season. But to see a change like this, her coming onto him with things he barely thought she understood. He sat down on his bed and shook his head. He knew the game, but didn't know any moves.

* * *

Eureka was standing in the bathroom, the water was running, but she hadn't gone in yet. She was talking her cell phone (isn't technology amazing, 10,000 years in the future, and we still can't stop!), to one of her friends at school. It was another girl, who was married. Eureka said "I did what you said, but I don't think he noticed."

The voice over the phone stated "Hmm, well with what you told me he would have fell flat on his face… next time try smiling a little deviously. Not evilly, but… the kind of smile you'd use if you were going to kiss him. Don't worry, it's a lot easier actually doing it."

Eureka had a nervous look on her face "well… I don't know Amy…"

"You'll do fine! Don't worry, Renton is a good guy, and you two are perfect together. Just give it time. Well, I gotta' go, you should probably actually take that shower."

Eureka nodded and said "K, I'll see you later."

"See you later Eureka" The phone said, before she hung it up, and turned it off

* * *

Renton had just gotten back in from going to the arcade with a few of his friends. Eureka and the kids stayed behind for some unknown reason. And when he got back, the kids and Axel were gone, so when he went upstairs, he found Eureka in their room. He smiled and said "Hi there Eureka, you enjoy your time alone?"

Eureka nodded "Yeah, it was relaxing." She said, as she thought "Relaxing? Far from, That video camera I wired up better work!" As everyone was gone, she had plugged in a video camera, at the behest of Amy, so she could see how they acted. It wasn't live, but a bit of data would be easy to get to her.

Renton nodded as he sat down next to Eureka. He smiled, as he reached out and held her hand. "It is nice to have some time just to us."

Eureka blushed from both the closeness they had, and how ironic it was with what he just said. "Y-yeah… I do too."

Renton sighed, as he laid back, "You know Eureka, I never noticed, you manage to keep me guessing what your going to do. No matter what it is."

Eureka smiled "I guess I'm just different that way."

Renton smiled back "I guess you're nice that way."

Eureka blushed a little, and decided to take Amy's advice on the smile, she tried to subtly get it right and try to make it appear like she wasn't trying.

Renton's face lit up red as he saw her smile, it was different than anything he had scene in Eureka. Suddenly she had a feral, mischievous side… and part of him liked it.

Eureka slowly got up, and with that she said "I'm going to see what Amy's up to, be back in about 10 minutes alright?"

Renton nodded "Sure, I'll be here."

* * *

Eureka nodded, as she slid the memory stick out of the camera as she left, and Renton didn't notice.

Eureka was sitting in a blue-ish violet room, sitting in front of a T.v. where she could perfectly see the events which took place moments earlier.

Another girl sat next to Eureka, she had long black hair, and was slightly taller than Eureka, but was about the same age as her and Renton. She was nodding, and as it ended she said. "Well… from this I know a few things…"

Eureka looked a bit nervous and asked "What?"

Amy chuckled "You're an idiot." She went to laughing, "Did you see that? He is CRAZY about you."

Eureka sighed, and looked away for a moment.

Amy stopped laughing, but kept a smile. "Oh, come on, don't take it that way. There are some things I can help you with."

Eureka nodded

"Well first off, grab his attention like that a bit more, he seems to enjoy it. Also another thing, about your room…"

"What? Something wrong?"

"The beds, there should be one. You two have your own room, why don't you just share a bed?"

Eureka didn't know, the thought had never really come to her.

Amy patted her on the shoulder "Well hey, think about it. If all you want to do is make him happy. You're doing great."

Eureka nodded, as she took the memory stick and walked out the door. "Thanks Amy!"

"Don't mention it!" She called back.

* * *

Renton was resting in his bed later at night. He and Eureka had put the kids to sleep, and Eureka was downstairs helping Axel with some dishes. But she soon came through the door, and Renton sat up.

Eureka walked over, and looked around the room "Hey Renton… is it me or has this room gotten… cramped?"

Renton shrugged "Well, this room has always been small… why? Is it bothering you?"

Eureka shook her head "No… I was just wondering if there was a way we could make it feel… I don't know… more cozy."

Renton didn't exactly know what she meant by cozy. But he thought that if it meant cleaning the room up, as much as he hated it, not a spot would go unpolished.

Eureka looked surprised and as if a thought had came to her and said "You know, I have an idea. We could move both the beds together, and on one side of the room, that way, we have a larger space to use."

Renton was surprised, but put forth no argument "oh u-uh sure! If you want, we could do it now?"

Eureka nodded, as they moved both beds carefully and quietly to where Renton's bed was previously, and they slide the bed frames next to each other which it perfectly. Then they put the first mattress layer down horizontally, to smooth it out. Then they put them vertically, so it felt like normal. Then… they basically collapsed onto them, after the exerted effort had taken its toll.

They found themselves next to each other, under some light sheets for comfort, and not warmth. As Renton opened his eyes, he saw Eureka, glowing wings and all. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, and she said "Isn't this better?"

"Much better." Renton said.

* * *

**Well, Axel's pain in the assness has resolved for now. But now Eureka is looking to make Renton happy? Whats up with this... maybe more...**

**NEXT CHAPTER!** XD


	8. Music

**Wow, another chapter already? Man, I'm just firing these off like M16 rounds ain't I**

**Please enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Music

Renton and Eureka were sitting on a grassy hill , a bit away from a stage, in a depression. At the base of the depression was a concrete foundation, and a stage with speakers and banners all over it. Renton looked at Eureka, and smiled. He was surprised that she would be interested in 'Normal activities' like a rock concert. Renton looked at Eureka, who smiled at him with a questioning look.

Renton looked down and said "Stop looking at me like that, your going to drive me crazy." Renton chuckled.

Eureka smiled and poked his shoulder "Why, what's wrong?"

Renton shook his head "Just thinking about how we got here…"

"I'm taking the kids…" Axel said, rather straightforwardly.

"W-What?" Renton asked, while Eureka had a curious look, both of them sitting in the living room on the couch, with the kids following Axel.

"Grandpa wants to take us camping, and we thought we'd give you both a break. You spend a lot of time with us." Maurice said.

Renton was on the verge of fainting, this was the same kid who pointed a rifle at him for just being around his mother. "M-Maurice, that's a terrible way to put it. I enjoy spending time with you all."

"Yeah, we know, but you need to do things together. I guess we need to grow up a little bit , and be more… independent." Maurice said, trying to sound manly.

Renton smiled, as he walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "Alright… Maeter, you up for this too?"

Maeter nodded gleefully. "I was the first one ready this morning!"

Linck was next up calling "No, I was!"

Renton laughed, as he gave them a hug. And Eureka was over quickly as well. Seeing her children off.

Half an hour passed after that, as a knock was heard at the door, as well as some arguing outside. Eureka got up and answered it, to find Wolfgang yelling at Brandon to 'Shut the hell up, and just get the amp cord.' "Oh, hey Eureka" He said, embarrassed, "You mind if me and Brandon come in for a sec'?"

Eureka let them in, and sat back down. Wolfgang and Brandon let themselves in, and greeted themselves politely. As Brandon said "Well, get this, we managed to get a session down at the arena just outside of town!"

Eureka didn't understand much of it, neither did Renton, as he said "A session?"

"For our band! Come on, we play rock and metal! Best music genres ever! Based back 10,000 years ago?" Wolfgang playfully gestured.

"Oh" Eureka said "Well, when is it?"

"Tonight, around 9, we are setting up now. We'd like it if you two could come, and your kids if they're around."

"Well, the kids are with Grandpa, and we're here by ourselves. So, if Eureka wants to go…" Renton started.

"Renton, could we? I'd like to see more normal activities people do!" Eureka said, with a mischievous grin she used once before.

Renton smiled "Sure, we can get ready, and get down there soon."

Brandon nodded "Well, apparently I have to go get another AMP CORD! Because some DUMBASS can't find his!" Brandon said, walking out of the house. Followed by Renton mentally thanking god that they lived in a secluded area of Bell Forest.

"Cry me a river bitch!" Wolfgang yelled after him, as they both got in the same vehicle, god forbid. And drove off.

Well, Renton had a navy blue vest over a black shirt, with some denim shorts. He looked over at Eureka, who was wearing a purple tank top, and matching skirt. Wearing shoes, similar to her cyan ones, but a matching violet. Renton had almost punched out another guy who had made a rather crude comment outside of Eureka's earshot. Had she heard it, the guy would be screaming bloody murder.

Eureka sat next to Renton on the grassy hill, as the sun drew back behind the surrounding hills and mountains, leaving the sky a cool blue. She leaned her head against Renton's shoulder, and he reached around and held her close. She looked up at him and said "How come your eyes are the same color as the sky?"

Renton shrugged "I don't know, but more people have their eyes on you than the sky. They think you're pretty too." Renton said, looking around to see if he could see a few select people he saw 'noticing' her.

Renton and Eureka were lying back, looking at the sky, when they heard screaming, as two girls ran over. And they said "Look, it's Renton! Oh, do you remember me, I was your friend before you left!" One of the girls yelled, way to close to his ears.

The other one said "Yeah you were, but I was his best friend! I remember how he had that Compac drive from his sister!"

…and that was when it clicked, and he smiled. And Eureka looked a little hurt. But he looked at her and winked.

"Yeah, I remember you… a day before I left…" He pointed at the one girl, and imitated her voice humorously "Look at that Renton kid…" He pointed at the other one and imitated her voice "Look at how he looks at that compac drive." As he returned to the first girl and said "It's so weird!" He said, returning to his normal voice, and laying back next to Eureka. "Yeah… I remember. So could you leave me, and my girl alone please?"

Eureka blushed, and smiled, as she listened to the girls storm off. Eureka had scene them, they were the 'popular' girls, the chauvinistic pigs of the school hierarchy. His last words beckoned in her mind.

"Sorry about that Eureka, I guess being popular changes how some people look at you." Renton said, reaching for her hand.

Eureka grabbed his hand and said "It's alright… I do like what you said… about me."

Renton looked over "Why, you know I love you more than anything, right?"

Eureka nodded "Yeah, it's just that I like doing normal things with you. It makes me feel normal, and being part human" Eureka said, recalling events from the Command Cluster, "I guess I have these feelings that just enjoy doing… things bad." She said, recalling words Amy used. And some talk from Anemone she had gotten not much earlier, apparently Dominic got early leave, and are searching for a home.

Renton nodded, "Just like every other teenager out there…" he said, smiling, he was happy to see a bit of normality in his life.

Eureka looked at him and asked "You mean, you think that way too?"

Renton looked back at her and nodded "Yeah, sometimes. It's normal."

Eureka smiled, and leaned over and kissed him. And they kept that kiss for a while… until they were light headed due to lack of oxygen.

It wasn't long after that, a few people stepped up on the stage, brandishing arms of symphonic might… also known as instruments. Brandon sat back behind a large set of drums. An unknown bassist, Samueseh on a guitar, A large kid, with med length black hair on lead guitar; and Wolfgang, bearing a guitar as well.

(Samueseh – rhythm guitarist, Wolfgang – Secondary Guitarist, which basically is like a second lead.)

"How are all you guys doing out there tonight!" The lead guitarist said, beckoning out to the crowd over a microphone.

"First up, we have a classic song for you all, from old Earth. We are going to play a revised version of the song, to honor old Earth's creation of the great genre that is metal!" Wolfgang yelled over the microphone. "Now… enjoy!"

They started to let out a powerful series of riffs, and beats (to the many historians of ancient Earth, this song would originally be Nothing For Me Here, by Dope, but the lyrics have been altered by the band, for reasons of the songs meaning to more suit the band.) Renton and Eureka moved in a bit closer to hear the music a little louder. Eureka stood next to Renton as the music blared.

"_How many times should I stop and believe in myself, It don't amount up to anything_." Wolfgang and the lead sang over the cheers of the crowd. "_I've scene enough of the same old thing, after everyday, It don't amount up to anything_."

Eureka looked over at Renton, and after having to shout, she got to him "People enjoy all of this?"

"Yeah" Renton said, he wasn't a big fan of this music, but it was a good song. "Music is a great way to be creative."

"_Now I_," The duo of the band started, before letting out an explosive chord with booming vocals "_Rewind back to a time where I could do anything and pay any price_."

Eureka turned to Renton, and held her hands at he ears "Could we move back a bit? It's really loud!"

Renton nodded, and she lead them back a distance away. Where the music was still clear, but not as loud. They sat under a large set of bleachers, with a sparse number of 3 others.

"_And I, feel fine, as I run away, to leave your hypocratic ways behind_."

Eureka snuggled up to Renton, as they sat on the cool grass, as the sky turned to a cool violet color. Renton lightly kiss Eureka, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"_And there's_" The band said, before letting out an explosion of sound out of the amps. "_Nothing for me here! There's nothing to be feared_."

Renton felt Eureka slowly lean back onto the grass, as he kept kissing her, and as she returned them. He wrapped one arm behind her back, and the other behind her head, pulling her into the kiss forcefully.

"_How many days should I walk in a daze, and I dream of how much I wanna' fly away_" The band said, with Samueseh joining in, with Brandon and Wolfgang covering in for chorus, which at the moment was "_Wanna' run away_!"

Eureka welcomed his kiss, with a feeling of joy. With a feeling of dangerous excitement, the playful feeling sent butterflies into her stomach. And she wanted to explore this feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close.

"_I've had enough of the stress and the mess, I cant take anymore I gotta' getaway_" The band shouted "_Now I, Know why im empty inside, and im already gone, you've only got my trappar's sight! And I, flyin' high, outta' sight. Nothing left to hold me back. My bonds are broken, and I've gone insane_!"

(Note, the revamped lyrics of the song do not express anything between Renton and Eureka at the moment, It's changed to express how Renton broke away from his old life. XD, nothing else for now, you can probably sink it into other parts of Eureka Seven as I did as well while revamping the song.)

Renton laid next to Eureka as they eventually stopped kissing, both were smiling but they weren't blushing. Renton felt entirely just with what happened, and he could tell Eureka did too. It was with a smile and love that he helped her up.

"_There's nothing for me here. There's nothing to be feared. There's nothing for me here. I gave you my life and stole it away. There's nothing to be feared. I gave you my life just to die in vain_." The band roared out over the speakers, as they tore through the sound barrier (wow, that's not an exaggeration).

"And I will go on. And I won't explain. What everyone's going on, life's falling away. And I can't rewind. And there are mistakes. It's been so long and I just won't lose the game." The band called, before rolling into a powerful guitar solo.

"_There's nothing for me here._

_There's nothing for me here._

_There's nothing for me here._

_I gave you my life and you stole it away._

_There's nothing for me here._

_I gave you my life just to die in vain._

_How many times should I stop and believe in myself, It won't amount up to anything!_

_There's nothing for me here._

_There's nothing for me here._

_It don't amount up to anything!"_

The band finished, with a powerful chord. And as they poured backstage for the headliners, Wolfgang saw Renton and Eureka and he walked over to them. "Hey you two, what's up?"

Renton politely said "That was an awesome show man, but me and Eureka gotta' go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

Wolfgang looked a little puzzled, but nodded and said "Alright you two, drive back safe, it's probably a good idea, there is going to be mad traffic when everyone else tries to leave." Wolfgang said, as a large Techno band started to play on stage.

Renton and Eureka were sitting on the couch in the living room. They were sitting under a blanket, as it started to rain when they were driving back, and unfortunately they took Renton's bike. And, they heard once again another knock at the door.

This time, Renton got up and got it, and what he saw, made him think that the entirety of the day was a nightmare…

* * *

**Who could be this great evildoer of... bad things? Well... we just have to wait for the next chapter, oh god, I hope this isn't a slasher fic! XD  
**


	9. Stormy Weather

**Hey Dudes/Bras, how ya been?**

**I unfortunately have to report this chapter may be little more than filler...  
**

**I assumed you'd be happy with a small update now, and then allow me to make more later. So this small release is just a taste to come.**

**So... ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stormy Weather

Before Renton could even gasped, he was pulled out of the doorway and outside to the wall. Not so much forcefully, but more swiftly. Renton got a good look at the figure, that was why he didn't say anything.

...It was Holland. He was standing next to Renton, both of them leaning against the wall. Renton's height had gotten closer to Holland, who said something first.

"Hey kid." Holland said, still looking up at the night sky. "How is life treating you?'

Renton kept looking up "Quite nicely, what was with pulling me out here?" He asked, he'd probably want to see Eureka.

"I can't let anyone else see me for the moment, I got away from the Gecko for awhile so I could get here. And not have the entire welcoming party. Helping the army rebuild as we are, we don't want to drag you into anything else." Holland said.

Renton turned to him "Then why don't you see Eureka."

"I can't stay long, wish I could, but can't right now. I have something I need to tell you." Holland said, keeping his cool.

Renton nodded "Yeah."

Holland muttered something, then he finally turned to Renton and said 3 words that blew his mind. "I am sorry."

"sorry?' Renton asked "sorry for what?"

"Don't play dumb kid, I was a real ass, and I still am. But you're a good kid, and I shouldn't have been so damn petty." Holland said, still looking at him.

Renton looked down and said "You weren't petty, I was a punk kid, and you helped show me what it meant to be mature, even though I'm not there yet."

Holland looked back up at the sky. "Renton... that's his name you know."

"What?" Renton asked Holland.

"My son, I named him Renton." Holland said, getting off the wall. "It just felt right. After everything you've done."

"I didn't do much, it was mostly just Eureka..."

"Yeah, but Eureka wouldn't have gotten anywhere close without you kid." Holland said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "you want one kid?'

Renton looked surprised, but shook his head. "No thanks."

"Good, you passed the test. Than these were worth stealing from Stoner." Holland said, dropping them, and stomping on them. "He'd think I was a sinner for that, it was a full pack."

Renton chuckled "I remember the day he threw his last pack away. And said he was going cold turkey, then, after like two hours, He was tearing the Gecko apart looking from them cause' Mattheiu took em'."

Holland nodded, and gave a chuckle. "I'll be in touch kid. Next time I stop by it will be with the entirety of the Gecko..." He said, walking towards his board, left in the moonlight by some grass. "And hey kid..."

"Yeah?"

"Take good care of yourself, and your family. Got that?"

"Did you have to ask?" Renton said, with a cheerful, and taunting tone.

Holland shook his head "No... No I don't. I just wish I was as mature as you at your age... or when you were on the Gecko." Holland said, before grabbing his board and taking off, soon out of sight.

When Renton turned around, Eureka was walking out the door way. "Renton, who was that?"

Renton smiled and said "I probably shouldn't say... meh, it doesn't matter, it was Holland."

Eureka looked surprised "Holland? Why didn't he just come in?"

"He had to leave, he just wanted to say some stuff to me, and get back to the Gecko."

Eureka nodded "Alright, well, want to come back in?"

"I'd love too." Renton said as he walked in with Eureka.

---

A few minutes had passed, and Renton was about finished telling her about what happened outside with Holland. "The funniest part was, he offered me cigarettes as some kind of test. Sometimes I think he's crazy!"

"He isn't cr... well ok, he might be a little crazy. But he just cares." Eureka said, resting against Renton.

"yeah, your right I guess." Renton said, running his hand through her hair. She had put the clip in, as it was still a little damp, but he managed to keep it smooth, and in order as he slid his hand over her cyan hair.

Within the few minutes the rain had cleared up, it started back up again somewhat fiercely. Thunder could be heard in the distance, but they didn't pay it much mind... until everything went black.

Eureka gasped in surprise, and she turned and said "The storm must have knocked the power out."

Renton nodded, even through it was pitch black, while Eureka had a robe over a long sleeved breezy shirt, and similar pants. As did Renton, lacking the robe however. Slowly Eureka sat up and said "What should we use for lights?"

"Gah, the old man moved all the stuff around last week. I have no idea." Renton said, rubbing the back of his head, but he could see a bit of light under the robe that draped over Eureka's shoulders. She noticed it and she slowly slid it off, letting the green light from her wings slowly spread around the room. Renton smiled and said "I guess I'm sort of glad the power went out."

Eureka nodded and slowly moved closer to Renton, and kissed him. She could feel his arms wrap around her, she slowly leaned on to him, and they both fell onto the couch.

After the first kiss broke, Eureka said "Renton... I want to know. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"Eureka, I am happy just being around you. And seeing you smile." Renton said, smiling brightly.

Eureka smiled, but she looked away, blushing. "I know... but I can't help but want to do more for you. I want to... "Eureka said, trying to think of the words Amy used. She remembered them, but she was curious to what they meant. She only said 'Just say them, and things will take off from there.'

'I want to show my love to you."

Renton was surprised, and took a heavy sigh. "Eureka, where did you learn all this, cause I want a manual." Renton said with a chuckle.

Eureka looked at him "Sorry, I've been getting advice, because I really don't know anything about this." Eureka said, looking away.

"I don't know anything about it either, but if that is how you feel, I won't try to change it."

"I just want to be close to you, I want you to know I love you. I don't know what those words really mean to be honest." Eureka said, giggling a little.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Next time though... figure out what it means before you say it." Renton said, grinning "K?"

"Alright" Eureka smiled back "What does it mean though?"

"Umm... well..." Renton said, as he went on about it. "Generally, that is a hint at... well... sex."

Eureka's face turned a deep red, and she looked embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't mean to imply that... wow..." She said, looking cheerful, she was thinking in her mind. "I'm going to kill you Amy!"

Renton held on to Eureka, and held her close. "How about we get to sleep. It's getting a little late. Being we have school Tomorrow."

Eureka nodded, as they headed up for their room. And slowly drifted off to sleep right next to eachother.

* * *

**Eureka, you funny alien. Yeah, not very much, a small twist in plot, and Renton finally knows what has been causing her to act this way for the past while, but where will it end? Who knows, you will...**

**Next Chapter! XD (Not all of that, but keep reading future chapters and you will.)  
**


	10. Situational Irony

**Hey everyone!! I am glad to release another chapter! this one took a little while, I tried to extend it, but I really couldn't extend it further, please, tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Situational Irony

"Beeping... beeping... that damn infernal beeping..."

Renton thought, as he was shaken out of his sleep. The alarm clock they had, reliable, had one flaw. It had a noise that was, er, well, Let Renton describe it for you.

"That beeping is just designed to piss you off. High pitched... loud... repetitive... yeah, designed to piss you off." Renton thought again. He may have actually stayed in bed that day, even though finals were approaching,

He could vaguely hear someone step into the room, he didn't care... until a few seconds later.

"Renton, sweety" Eureka said, kindly. "You need to get up."

Now Renton knew he couldn't stay in bed, but he would get rid of that alarm clock... all he needed was... and keep in mind he was still half asleep when he pondered this plan: Toothpaste, a rock, a refrigerator, another rock, a traffic cone, and a ray gun.

"How come you can get up so early?" Renton muttered before sitting up on the edge of the bed. Yawning, and stretching. Hoping to wake up a little more.

"I... I don't know. You tell me?" Eureka said, poking him in the arm.

"Well now that I'm up... I'll get ready." Renton said, grabbing a towel, and heading into the bathroom.

"That was nice." Renton said, now fully clothed, and walking down stairs. Seeing Eureka making breakfast, as the kids were already up as well.

"Papa!" They all shouted in unison.

Renton could only stop, and smle, as he grabbed a seat, as they ran up and grabbed a hold of him.

They continued discussion through breakfast, up and until Renton and Eureka had to leave.

In the car, driving to the campus, they had a calming silence. Which was enjoyable, but Eureka started up the next conversation.

"Hey Renton?"

"Yeah Eureka?" Renton said, glancing over, but keeping alert to the road. This was a time when the seniors liked to drive around like idiots before classes. So he had to be careful.

"I was talking to my friends earlier this morning before you woke up. Is it odd that you care for Mater, Maurice and Linck?"

"No, not at all." He said, taking a moment to look over and smile at her.

"Oh because, they always say it's different. They talk about how guys would never be interested in a girl, no matter what, if she had kids." She said, blushing, she knew Renton was different of course. He was the only one for her. But she didn't know all that much about human society, so it was only natural she'd be curious about things around her.

"Generally they wouldn't, but I love those kids. Sure... we did not get along at all when we first met. But I like them, and I want to keep good care of them. Not just because they're yours."

Eureka smiled "I see, that's almost the entire opposite of what they were saying. Which, makes me happy. That they have a father that cares about them."

She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Renton smiled, generally he'd be more interactive, but paranoia was surrounding this new car. Especially with the insurance rates, he didn't want them rising because some drunk blind-sided him.

As they reached the school, and started walking in, the same motley crew was waiting out front... since recently they couldn't sit in the cafeteria anymore.

"Yo." Brandon said, with his subtle wave of sorts.

Everyone else was doing there own thing. Adrent and Samueseh were talking. And Wolfgang was uttering the cutest and most colorful of things into his hand held game system. Followed by phrases "why didn't you jump! Man stick to your day job!"

Another normal day started as the bell rang.

The classes slowly swung by, as they made their way to Lunch, Renton was there as in his class they got out a good 5 minutes early. Eureka would be arriving with her friends a few minutes later. But before too many people started showing up.

As he had presumed Eureka showed up promptly with a number of girls, she broke off of the pack, and sat next to Renton. Cheerful and quiet as always. Renton smiled as well, as he started to eat his lunch. He noticed Eureka didn't eat at all, which was very strange for her. She generally ate a normal sized bit, but she just stared blankly at the table, so Renton looked over and asked. "Eureka, are you alright?"

Eureka gave him an unsure nod, so Renton briefly dropped the case, but he didn't have to wait long until she brought it up.

"Renton, I'm... sorry about being so unapproachable."

Renton noticed a pattern in how she said this, it generally meant something was really bothering her. "It's alright, it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is Renton." She said, turning more to face Renton. "There is some..._brick_ that is trying to get me to stop liking you."

Renton was a bit upset, but not towards the guy, but more towards the situation. Come one, the guy saves the universe, saves the love of his life, finally settles down; now this prick wants to come along and take that away? It was dreadfully corny in his mind. And, he knew the Eureka had probably meant PRICK instead of brick, her vocabulary had definitely improved over the months in school. But it hadn't grown so far as to include various insults.

"That isn't your fault Eureka, trust me, everything will be alright." Renton said, coming up with a plan.

Eureka managed to bring up a smile and nod. "Thank you Renton."

Well, Renton had one idea in mind, and it wasn't going to be one that everyone was going to like.

Renton was in the large garage of his house, looking at a book he had borrowed, he was clumsily practicing some fighting moves from a book. And he unfortunately hadn't noticed his Grandfather walk in the door behind him. Confused at first, only seeing Renton's back, he called out.

"Renton... what the hell are you doing in here?"

Renton was a bit shocked, as he turned around, blushing deep red and chuckling nervously. "Oh... n-nothing." He said.

Axel had already walked up to Renton, and smacked him in the back of the head before he could blink after speaking. "It's rude to lie to your elders."

"Fine fine... damn it." Renton said, handing over the books on fighting he had.

"So, you want to fight?"

"I don't want to fight." Renton said "I need to fight, someone is bothering Eureka, and I need to show them what I can do."

Renton's grandfather sighed, as he stood up. "Renton, you know what I told you about fighting..."

Renton rolled his eyes "Gramps, this isn't something I can solve peacefu..." Renton was saying, before he was interrupted. With a nice solid smack.

"No." Axel said "I said, and I quote. You should never fight WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED." Axel said, in a normal tone, emphasizing the last part of the statement.

"So, how do I NOT get my ass kicked?" Renton asked, a little obnoxiously, due to the feeling of disgrace, from having to hear this from his grandfather.

Axel chuckled "I'm going to teach you how to fight. Being in the military at one time, I had some good hand to hand training."

"Oh really, you learned how to wrestle other guys, that reeeally doesn't sound..." Renton said, before he was smacked again.

"Let's get started, before I teach you by using these moves on you."

* * *

**oooh, epic battle on the way, but can Renton really take out this new guy?**

**OF COURSE HE CAN, HE IS THE PROTAGANIST!**

**GOOOOOO RENTON!!! W00T  
**


	11. Surprises

**Oh man, Renton has been practicing his fighting, will he be able to teach this big bully a lesson...**

**40$ on Renton!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Surprises

As Renton stepped into the locker room after gym, during his lunch period, he was a bit nervous, but also self assured. It was like getting fireworks, nervous at first, but ever envigorated to test them, and put what you know to the test. Well, over the past few days, Renton had picked up a tremendous amount of fighting expertise from his grandfather, and he knew that the so called 'prick' would show up, based upon the note he left on his locker.

Like clockwork, soon, a large jock, towering inches over Renton. Renton didn't look intimidated at all however, he was a bit more nervous, but he wasn't afraid. The kid looked down on him and said.

"Where's the babe?"

"She isn't here idiot," Renton said, trying to provoke him, "she's mine, I won't spare you the story, so, hands off." Renton said, calmly and cooly, crossing his arms, something he never did.

The guy was a bit surprised, and looked disgusted as he looked down at Renton. "I don't care about your situation, she's a hot chick, and I would like..."

"Choose your words very carefully, they'll be the last things you say before I shove my fist in your mouth." Renton said, he didn't want to hear anything this pervert had to say.

The jock looked a bit more annoyed. "You know... you're really starting to piss me off!" He said, as he levied a swing at the blink of an eye.

But one thing...

Renton wasn't there. His body contorted like a snake, his fluency astonishing, as he levied a similar blow right to his jaw with his left hand, his bad hand; making the jock stumble back into a locker. "I had warned you earlier, hands off of her."

The Jock grimaced at Renton, and ran with intense speed, and hopped up, as he prepared to punch Renton to the ground.

Renton again, dodged the blow, and once again with his bad hand, slammed his fist into the jock's right ribcage, causing him to topple to the left.

"You can't fight worth crap, all you do is try to overpower me with raw force. If I can dodge those moves, I can beat you to the ground." Renton said, before he knew it, two other jocks were in the room

As they approached Renton, the tables suddenly turned; Renton couldn't take on all three of these guys. Just as he thought it was over...

...it got a lot lot worse...

Eureka slowly walked into the locker room, assuming he had just been late, she saw the three large guys around Renton. And she noticed the one guy, who had been flirting with her step towards her. "Hey." He said, trying to sound cool.

"What's going on in here?" Eureka asked, not really knowing.

While her innocence eased the burden on his mind, this wasn't something he wanted her to see. And he definently didn't want her getting involved.

"Well you see, I was just talking to Renton about how much I wanted to date you, and you see, he said it was..."

Eureka knew by the way he was holding himself, it was something she had learned awhile ago. "You attacked him?"

He suddenly looked embarassed, and defeated. "It wasn't..."

"I'm not an idiot, just because you are, doesn't mean everyone around you is." She said, taunting him, anger becoming more present in her voice. An oddity in itself, a kind and innocent voice that she usually had, was now wrathful.

The Jock was angered by her comment, the other two guys had to hold Renton back, and were still finding difficulty. As the jock walked up to Eureka, and looked down, "No one, No one talks to me that way." He said, raising his hand...

But before he could even draw it half way, she had grabbed it, and squeezed it to the point where he was groveling on the floor. In the pain he was in, when she drove her knee into his chest, and kicked him in the side of the head, he was basically unconscious.

Renton couldn't believe what he just saw, he had completely forgotten about Eureka's military training.

The other guys were stunned, but one of them was foolish enough to try to rush her. Renton immediately snapped out of their grasp, grabbed him by the arm, and flipped him onto his back.

The last one standing made a run for it, Eureka and Renton decided not to make it a chase. They just slowly walked out of the gym...

Later, after the sun had set.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Eureka asked, she had actually been impressed with Renton's fighting. It wasn't army standard, it was a bit more gritty, like combining mixed martial arts, street fighting, and military issue self defence.

"Just some stuff Grandpa taught me." He said, smiling, sitting on the bed. "Nothing really super special. But it really did come in handy."

Eureka nodded, "You think that guy will ever talk to me again?" She asked playfully.

Renton chuckled, as he layed down on his back. "Nope, he's long gone."

Eureka smiled, as she moved over, and snuggled up to Renton a bit. "I'm glad. You really hit him hard though, he was on his hind legs when I fought him."

"Well, I have to protect my family don't I? I made a promise to Holland." Renton said, smiling.

Eureka nodded, "Yeah, you did. I guess I have to help you keep it.

The complete bitter irony...

"Damn it all..." Renton said, turning in bed.

"Just relax, it's just a Summer strand of the flu, you'll be fine." Eureka sad, stroking his arm.

"Finals are next week... I have to study." Renton said, trying to get up.

Eureka nudged him back down. "You, are staying bed. Let me make you something to eat." She said, walking down stairs.

Renton could only think of one phrase that explained this situation.

"this is bullshit..."

* * *

**Nooooooooo!!! Renton is siiick!!**

**Damn... wonder how things will be next chapter?  
**


	12. Media Circus

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was out of commision for almost two weeks, so I had a long time that I was unable to do any writing.**

**This chapter is slightly small, and is more a less an introduction to the next.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Media Circus

It had been a day since Renton was sick, and he was starting to feel better, his symptoms down to a dry throat and rough cough every now and then. So, as he finished his glass of orange juice, he saw Eureka walk outside. He slowly walked out as well, slinging his book bag over his shoulder...

But as he stepped outside, he was attacked...

Dozens of small dots, and buzzing clicks sounded, leaving him unable to see...

...reporters.

They all shouted, one after another, holding cameras, talking about their news stations, as they held their mics to Renton and Eureka.

He couldn't tell what they were all saying, so he just said this.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this..."

They all took it as modesty, pfft, he was pissed! He wanted to shove through the crowd, and run off to his car. And the brief thought of having Eureka fly him out of the area was cast aside, as he thought it would call in more of a media circus.

But then, suddenly, they all asked the same question.

"What happened before you arrived in Bell Forest??"

Renton and Eureka looked at each then Eureka turned and said "Where would you like us to start?"

5 minutes later, Renton's Living Room:

Renton and Eureka were sitting side by side, and the Camera men were setting up their camera's all around, all together, there had to be almost twenty cameras in the room at once! All the different news stations ambushing theml ike this. Then as the camera men nodded to them, a reporter spoke up.

"Well folks, we finally managed to get out here, we have Renton and Eureka Thurston here with us, and we have got them to tell us all about what happened after the attack of the Coralians!"

Renton started off, as they stared at him the most. "Well, it wasn't too bad... it started off like this..."

One year, and a couple months ago:

Eureka slowly turned in her sleep, she felt warm; she felt safe as Renton held her. She could tell he was asleep, she relaxed in his arm, letting her wings slowly draw upwards. Renton could slowly tell she was waking up, he could also tell that Eureka was still in his arms. For the moment, she was all he could remember... the only thing that mattered.

As they both realized they were awake, they opened their eyes, and smiled at each other. It had felt like only moments had passed since they were in the command cluster. So all Renton could do was embrace Eureka, to never let go.

Eureka snuggled closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest, and her wings extend. Light slowly spread from her wings, letting them both see eachother. They just smiled, and continued on like this, completely content with what they had.

The Next Day, after falling asleep again a few minutes after that.

Renton and Eureka had slowly walked through the woods, they had covered great distance with minimal strain. Renton's knowledge of survival helped him out, he had picked it up over many conspiracies of running away from Bell Forest. But, suddenly, the sight before them made them turn to each other and smile.

A woman, someone else was out here. Renton and Eureka slowly approached, however, when Renton was close enough, he was completely shocked...

It was Martha! Darren Backster's Wife!

He was a little awestruck, and Eureka stopped and said "what's the matter Renton?"

"I know her." He said, catching his breath. He had never scene someone in a state like her's recover so quickly! She was moving, she had color in her skin... she was smiling.

"And I know you!" A figure said, from a distance not too far off, a fair haired, blond man. With a bright grin, and blue eyes.

"Darren?" (If you don't remember, watch Episode 25.)

"Yep, and if my eyes don't deceive me, that would be you Renton." He said, walking towards them. "But who is this?"

"I'm Eureka..." Eureka said, assuming he was talking about her.

"Ah... pleased to meet you Eureka." Darren said, "My Name is Darren B. Backster, Don't ask what the B stands for, my father gave it to me while he was drunk." He said, with a grin.

"I'm Martha" The woman said, walking forward, she had apparently been gathering wildflowers, they weren't the most colorful Renton had ever scene, but they were much more colorful than the bleak color of the forest they had entered.

"Well now, since we've all been introduced, how about we head inside for dinner!" Darren said, pointing in the distance, to what could be taken for a house.

Later, that evening

Renton was helping take care of the dishes, slowly washing them alongside Darren.

"You know Renton, I'd be rather dumb not to know that Eureka is the girl you told me about." Darren said, as he finished the last of the dishes.

"I figured you'd find out. I just didn't want to look like an idiot."

"Ah" Darren said, wiping his hands."Why were you two this far out in the forest? Don't tell me you walked this far out to visit?"

Renton chuckled a little, "No no, nothing like that. But, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why's that? You don't think I'm too dumb to understand do you?" He asked, the innocent expression on his face far too priceless to not smirk at.

"No, but if you want to know, I'll tell you." Renton said, as he began the tale of his adventures, from the beginning until now.

A few months ago, now inside a city.

They had stayed with the Backster's for awhile, but now they knew it was time to get back home...

Home, a word Renton had dreaded for Fifteen years, but now, it seems so pleasant. Now, because he had experienced his share of adventures. His old life would be peaceful, and he would have the perfect family.

He walked alongside Eureka, both of them walking on the outskirts of the town. Renton was wearing a jacket with the hood up. And Eureka was wearing a slightly longer jacket, to disguise her wings, and a large visor hat. They had managed to find a place to stay in a local hotel, they would stay there that night, and leave early in the morning, slowly making their way back to Bell Forest.

The Present, in a very crowded living room.

"That's basically how it happened." Eureka said. "We didn't want to go public, because of all the attention."

"I see." A reporter said.

"Truely a heroic story if I ever heard one." Another said.

Suddenly, they all started saying their signature ending phrases, and just as they arrived, they rushed out the door. The house was a complete and total mess, but completely silent.

"so much better!" Renton said, leaning over and falling onto his side, now laying on the couch. "I thought I was going to be one of those Media Darlings that punches out the reporter before they leave."

Eureka giggled. "That would have been fun to watch."

"Oh well... hey Eureka... what do you want to do today?"

Renton and Eureka now discovered they had a whole day now to do as they wanted. Now that they were cut off from going to school.

* * *

**Look out for the next one.**

**w00t! free day out of school!  
**


	13. Math is Confusing

**Hey everyone!!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had so much to do. But seeing as how it's break, I managed to let this one slip. And trust me, it will be worth the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Math is Confusing.

Eureka and Renton sat in their car, just slowly relaxing as the day went by. They couldn't go out anywhere, so they had gone over to a clearing where a lot of flower-children and various others hung out, the many that dropped out or just didn't want to go to school.

Many of them wanted to speak to Renton and Eureka, but they let them be, after one of the 'Earthly Medicated' hippies said that it was wrong to 'disturb the children of mother earth.' They enjoyed the peace, but Renton didn't like being around people who got high often. And Eureka shared the feeling.

They weren't focused on it though, they just smiled, as they watched the clouds roll by, and the sky shine it's brilliant blue.

A few hours past like this, with occasional smiles, and subtle glances.

But, when they could finally be scene in public, and not be assumed as skipping, they had a good two hours to kill before their children returned. And they didn't have work today or tomorrow. So they decided to stop by a store, and pick up a few things before they returned home. And by that time, they just had a little time to pass before their children came rushing through the door.

"Papa!" Linck and Maeter yelled, as Renton was the only one in eyeshot at the moment.

"Hey, dad." Maurice said, walking through the door, casually behind them.

"Hey you guys." Renton said, regaining his composure, after being jumped by a relentless Linck.

"Hey!" Eureka said, walking into the room, smiling brightly.

"Mama!" The three said in unison, Maurice keeping normal tone, while the other two shouted as usual. Renton smiled, finding his family life amusing.

"How was your day?" Eureka asked.

"Fine." Linck said.

"Good." Maeter said.

"Can't complain." Maurice said, sitting down on the couch with Renton.

A few minutes later, all was normal, Eureka was with the three kids, while Renton was making them all a lunch, when Axel walked into the kitchen.

"Renton, I'm taking the kids to see the old base that your father and I worked at, I'll spring for lunch."

Renton was a little surprised, he was spending so much time with the kids already. "But gramps," Renton said, turning to him, "you've been spending more time with the kids than we have, what's with that?"

Axel looked away, a bit embarassed and a bit ashamed, it took him a moment to hesitate, which made Renton feel bad for asking, as he said. "Renton... you know I'm not long for this world... I'm not sure how many days I have left."

"Gramps," Renton said, letting out a relieved smile, "You're going to be with us a lot long..."

Axel interrupted him, obviously not caring for his supportive comment. "You don't know that, and my docters say my health has been more unstable after everyday... so I want these kids to have as many memories of me as possible..."

There was no possible way Renton could say no to that...

"And, isn't there something you should be doing?" Axel added.

Renton thought a moment, "...what do you mean?"

Axel slapped his head, "If I have a stroke, I'm going to kill you with the half of my body I can move."

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Do the math! Your kids aren't here, your wife is, what do you..."

"Are you kidding me!? I'm getting this from you!?" Renton said, shocked, almost shouting.

"Well, if I don't do it, you're only going to get around to it when you're my age! Why haven't you already?"

Renton actually paused a moment to think... "Actually... I don't know."

Axel only stared, wanting a better response.

"I... guess I wanted it to be special, rather than spur of the moment."

Axel sighed, understanding. "Well, I'd be lieing if I said I wouldn't have wanted that... I'll tell you what..."

Renton looked over, now horrified at what he might say.

"I'll take the kids out all night, then I'll take them to school tomorrow straight from where we'll be staying, and I'll call in to let your school know that you're going to be sick tomorrow as you are today..."

Renton, surprised that he wasn't horrified... "Gramps... what are you saying."

"I'm saying... you have one chance to get your perfect night."

Renton smiled a moment, lightly blushing. "If we were talking about anything else, I might just hug you."

"Don't bother, just think of it as an early present for doing well on your finals."

"How do you know I'll..."

"You'd better, or I'm kicking your ass." Axel said, sincere, but softer than you'd expect, trying not to ruin the moment.

Renton gave him a nod, then went back to making lunch, he didn't care, he'd still make some food for his kids.

After Axel left the room, Maurice walked in. "What was going on in here?"

"Oh nothing, me and Gramps were just talking." Renton replied, setting their food down on the kitchen table.

"Oh alright, we could hear muffled sounds, but we couldn't tell. For a breif minute, we were placing bets on which one of you would be all bloody." Maurice said, grinning, as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Let me guess, more money was on me being busted up?"

"Actually no, the old man's getting on in years, you'd be able to handle him easy with what you know. Mama told us how you handled that as...inine jerk." Maurice said, covering up a curse that almost slipped. He blushed lightly, as Renton playfully stared at him.

"...Meh, I'm not big on not swearing, so, just don't do it often alright?" Renton said, ruffling his hair.

Maurice nodded, taking the plate into the living room, where the rest of the family, aside from Axel, was. Renton soon joined them.

"It's the master chef!" Maeter said, obviously exaggerating. But Renton did cook well.

"The bill's under the food." Renton said, causing everyone to chuckle a bit, as he sat down.

It only took Axel a few minutes to get ready and have them out the door. As he walked through the door, he looked back at Renton and smiled. "Don't wait up."

Renton glared at him, telling him to get out the door. Half teasing, half serious.

Eureka looked over, and asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing..." Renton said, pausing a moment before continuing, allowing himself a deserved breath.

"Hey Eureka..."

"Yes Renton?"

"What would you like to do tonight?" Renton asked.

"Well... what do you mean?" Eureka asked, blushing a little at the sudden question.

"I want us to have a night all to ourselves, a night where the world rotates around us." Renton said, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure we could think of something." Eureka said, smiling, scooting a bit closer to him, before kissing his cheek.

Rentom smiled, as he said.

"Good... Because I want you to have a perfect night."

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up soon, stay tuned!**


	14. Bonding

**Hey there, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's advised that you observe the rating I gave the story for this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Bonding

"Anything?" Eureka asked, teasing him.

"Yes, Eureka. We can do anything you want." Renton said, smiling.

"Well... there is that really nice place we could go to eat at..." Eureka said, not really sure what they could do.

"Alright, that sounds great, when do you want to go? Renton asked, getting up, then stretched out his arms.

"Can I just get into something a bit more formal, I doubt this would be normal for a place like that." Eureka said, almost giggling. She was in a tank top and ankle cut jeans.

"Yeah, that's true, I'll go throw something on myself. And you know what, since I've been asking _you_ what you want to do the entire time. I'm going to preserve what little of my manhood I have left, be assertive, and say, 'I'm getting changed first!'" Renton said, almost bursting out laughing to the joke he made at his own expense.

Eureka was giggling now, "Alright, go ahead, I'll be done here."

Renton went over, and started to walk up the stairs.

With that, Eureka was able to straighten out her mind. She wanted tonight to be the 'the night' that Amy was talking about.

Eureka couldn't deny the thoughts she had, and she felt that she should. If Renton loved her, and she loved Renton, more than anything; why couldn't they express it?

Amy had said, 'Take a number of times a girl has those thoughts, multiply it by about a thousand, and that's how many times the guy thinks about it.' After some math, Eureka found out that was impossible, even on the days where it was least on her mind, the time would take over one day. So she assumed she was just exaggerating, but she still had some lack of self confidence.

"Alright, no excuses, tonight is the night." She told herself, reassuringly.

"What was that?" Renton said, coming down in what was probably his best looking attire. It was a black sports jacket, a rich, deep, red shirt that was actually tucked in, for once, to a pair of pants that went with the jacket. He didn't have any formal shoes, so he just had his normal ones on. When he was coming downstairs, he thought he heard Eureka say something.

"OH... nothing." Eureka said, blushing a deep red, a bit shocked. "Just... thinking of what I should wear." She said, smiling, before walking upstairs.

"Alright" He said to her, before sitting back on the couch. "How the hell do people survive with their shirts tucked in all the time..." He said, obviously annoyed by the feeling.

"Oh well, me, suck it up. This is Eureka's night. It will be yours too later. Just don't mess anything up." Renton said to himself.

While he was on that thought... "Shit!" He said, covering his mouth, hoping that wasn't too loud. "I need to go down to... damn it! What was the store..."

After finding out he couldn't remember, he quickly called the one person who would know where to get something that could possibly fit in the same category in the gun, and does almost the same thing.

"Hey Renton, if this is about getting the schoolwork from me, don't worry, I told them I was the last person who'd be able to help you." He said, Renton couldn't help but chuckle, Wolfgang had almost straight A's.

"No Wolf... this is about that store... that sells... well, you know."

"Well Renton, there are a lot of you knows, and there are a lot of stores that sell those you knows." Wolfgang said, normally. Although, on the other line, Wolfgang was just playing with Renton, he knew what he wanted.

"You know... protection?"

"A gun?"

"No you idiot, condoms."

"Ohhhh, okay." Wolfgang said, laughing could be heard in the faint background, but Renton couldn't tell what it was about. "That would be Micheal's on fifth street."

"Okay, thanks..."

"Oh and Renton?" Wolfgang added.

"What?"

"Good luck!" Wolfgang said, reassuring Renton in both the most taunting and most ass of a way possible.

Renton just slammed down the phone, luckilly, just before Eureka walked downstairs. She was in a nice, knee cut, purple dress. It really showed off what she had to offer, if you know what I'm saying (sorry, couldn't help myself XD). It looked very colorful, yet formal all the same. Combining the needs of formality, while remaining distinct.

"Like it?" Eureka said, she had decided on a pair of boot like shoes that were the same color, similar looking to her cyan and white ones. She did have one pair of heels, that she did try to wear, but after falling after two steps, she decided against it.

"Yeah." Renton said, smiling. "I just need to pick something up along the way, something for Gramps."

"Alright." Eureka said, smiling back, as she grabbed his hand, and they both headed out the door, and to the car.

Renton would have opened the door for Eureka, as he usually did, but she had called for a race, and she won, and climbed into the car first, just before he did.

"You can really run." Renton said, starting the car.

"Yeah, better luck next time." She said, kissing his cheek lightly.

He wrapped an arm over her shoulders, and proceeded to drive to the little store on fifth street, spotted between two row houses.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said, stepping out of the car.

"Okay, hurry back." she said, teasing him.

"I will." He said, walking into the store

Eureka leaned back in her seat, and reached into a fold of the dress, that she had cut with Amy's instructions.

'See, no seams!' she had said.

"Yeah, no seams, but really, does this really work?" She said, holding out the one thing Renton went into the store to get.

She shrugged, and put it back. She knew how everything worked, she was just curious about little details, that she decided not to bore herself with.

Renton looked a little down as he walked out of the store. This would be the most expensive box of Condoms he would ever have to buy.

He had to pay five more dollars to shut the punk up at the register.

And five more dollars to give him a bag so Eureka wouldn't notice. And it was a close call, as Renton put one in his pocket, if the manager hadn't come out, that might have cost him five more dollars.

He put a smile on, as he got in the car, and tossed the bag into the back seat. "Alright, I'm back." He said, as he started the car again.

"You were gone long enough." Eureka teased.

"Yeah, I know." He said, letting out a sigh.

The drive to the resteraunt took slightly longer than the drive to the store. It was lucky that they were, who they were, or they might not have been able to get a table. Being a universe-saving-punk-kid did have its perks in the end.

After they were seated, at the best booth in the resteraunt, they were given a little while to decide.

"Man... everything looks good. I'm just going with the Manicotti though, last time I tried, ordering everything on the menu usually doesn't work." Renton said, chuckling lightly.

"That's probably for the best. As for me... Veal Parmesan looks really good." Eureka said, setting her menu down.

Renton kept his, ordering a drink was always the hardest part, they always seemed to hide the drinks menu in a small little table behind all the beer.

Renton was glad he kept his, as he ordered some unsweetened iced tea, and Eureka ordered her's sweetened.

When the drinks came around, Renton put 5 or 6 of the packets that were actually real sugar into his drink.

"Isn't that a little much?" Eureka asked, surprised, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Meh, the fake stuff doesn't taste right. And you can never go wrong with too much sugar." He said, taking a taste of his tea. "Mmm, I'm proven right once again."

"You were right before?" Eureka asked, teasing him, after finishing a taste of her drink.

"Yeah, deciding to follow you onto the Gecko, choosing to keep hanging around you, basically every decision that revolves around you I was pretty close to right on." He said, smiling.

Eureka smiled, blushing a little, remembering all of those moments. She couldn't believe how much she changed from that old her. She remembered being so much like the machines she listened to. Now she was so... human. Her idle facial expression was now a smile. Now it was normal to have a positive outlook. It was common to have the feeling of love.

"Renton?"

"Yes Eureka?"

"...Thank you." She said, hanging her head down a little bit, feeling a little shameful.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, and you continue to do it every day." She said, looking back up at him. "You stayed with me, and you kept loving me. No matter what I did to you..."

"You make it sound like it was hard." He said, moving the straw around his glass, amusing himself with it, as he looked up at Eureka.

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not, not for you. I'd do anything for you Eureka."

"I would do anything for you Renton... I love you." She said, smiling, not letting any tears well up in her eyes, no matter how happy she was. She wouldn't ruin that would carry onto this evening.

"And I love you, Eureka Thurston."

The dinner went on incredibly. With your average conversational topics, and a few humorous ones. And Renton was heavily satisfied with the bill. As they were in the car, Renton brought up another interesting topic.

"Eureka, have you ever thought about having a formal wedding?"

"Well... yeah."

"I was thinking... maybe sometime in the summer, after school lets out... maybe..."

"Renton! You would!?" Eureka said, unable to contain the joy she felt She wanted to ask him, later. She didn't want to push him into anything he might not be able to handle, with school She knows how hard he is working himself for the finals coming up next week. Even when he was sick, he studied hard.

"Of course, I wanted to for awhile, I just wanted to think of a time."

"Wait... does this mean you're proposing to me?" Eureka said, blushing even deeper.

"Well, technically, you're already my spouse, but... yeah, I think I am proposing to you... now I feel like an idiot! I propose to you and I don't even have a ring for you." He said, hanging his head low, glad they were stopped at a red light.

She brought his head up, so she could see into her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I think the moment was perfect." She said, bringing her lips to his.

He kissed her briefly, before having to go back to driving. He occasionally glanced back at her, to find her glancing back at him.

She was wondering how to approach him about tonight. Should she try and get him to come on to her. Or should she make a move on him. She had no idea how to get it started.

Renton was thinking something similar, he wasn't sure how he was going have things progress either.

However, when Renton made a turn that wouldn't leave them home, Eureka asked. "Renton, where are we going to?"

"I just remembered something, it's a place where you can see something special."

Renton drove them out to a small clearing on the higher forests of Bell Forest, and as he parked, she knew what he meant...

As you looked up, you could see their names written on the moon, and the rainbow glow surrounding it. The majestic sight was awe inspiring, and truly beautiful.

"Renton..." Was all she could manage to say.

Renton didn't say anything, he just gently kissed her on the lips, and held onto her.

The drive home went a lot quicker, due to anticipation both of them now had. After stepping inside, both Renton and Eureka kicked off their shoes, something they didn't always do, but just so they'd have less to get rid of later. Neither of them knew that they both were thinking the same thing, so they thought they had to hide what they were really thinking.

Eureka decided to go up to their room to think. But Renton followed behind her. They both sat down on the bed next to each other, each thinking and fearing the same exact thing.

Renton, not wanting this to be one of the time where things get done for him, leaned in and kissed Eureka. Gently, yet passionately. He ran a hand over her head softly, petting her lovingly.

Eureka kissed him back, wrapping both her arms around his masculine form. She slowly leaned back, pulling him on top of her as they kept kissing.

Renton pulled the jacket off of his torso, and kicked the socks off of his feet, while his mind was solely on Eureka. He kissed her gently, letting his one hand slide down her back, as he was petting her head with the other.

Eureka gripped him a bit tighter, deepening their kiss. Occasionally letting a moan escape from her.

Renton shifted more onto the bed, to make sure he wasn't putting too much weight on Eureka. He shifted his hand down, to rest on her cheek as they kissed.

While he was doing that, she started pulling at his shirt, tugging up lightly. Signaling that she wanted it off.

He complied, breaking the kiss momentarily to take it off, then going back to kissing Eureka, his kissing a bit more feral, but loving all the same.

Eureka ran her smooth hands over his chest while they kissed, and she kept up the kissing. It wasn't so much a fight for dominance, as it was them connecting on a physical level as they have emotionally.

Renton used a bit more tongue as he kissed, his hands massaging her back lightly, his hands slowly inching over to the straps holding her dress together.

Eureka's hands slowly inched lower to the belt holding up Renton's pants, as she started to undo it, rather difficult without looking.

As she did that, Renton started on untying the dress straps, also hard without looking.

As Eureka slid off his belt, and set it aside, she hesitantly lowered his pants, leaving him only in his underwear.

Renton did the same, managing to untie the dress, helping get if off of her, and setting it aside. Leaving her in little more than he was in himself.

Suddenly, thoughts hit both of them, and surprisingly, they reached for the same thing.

Both of them holding out the same thing, they couldn't help but blush, which is slightly ironic, considering their situation right now.

"You had one?"

"You got one... the store?"

Renton chuckled a little, and tossed his aside, and reached out and grabbed hers.

It wasn't long before they were in nothing at all.

It took a moment for Renton to get over how completely beautiful Eureka was, he had to force him self to stop staring, although, it probably helped.

Eureka was the same, she was completely infatuated with him as she was her. She felt lucky to have a man that was able to find her that beautiful.

The night went along slowly, the moments dragged on, feeling like hours, as they bonded physically.

A Few Hours Later

Eureka clinged to Renton, weakly, but clinging all the same. Now she understood why it was she heard of it the way she had. It was amazing, the emotional and physical connection between her and Renton made it all the greater. Although, even without that, it was easily one of the greatest pleasures she had felt in her life.

Renton laid back in bed, a blanket now resting over the two of them. He was incredibly happy to have finally had his first time with the woman he loved, and have it be hers as well. And even more so, he was pretty good from what he heard. But that really didn't matter. What really mattered was that he made Eureka happy, and was able to bond with her mentally, emotionally and of course physically in a way beyond what they had experienced before. And, yeah, of course, it felt fantastic, and that too was awesome. He was glad that he went out and bought the whole box now, additional ten dollars or not..

"Eureka..." He let out, lightly.

Eureka turned to look at him, her face still glowing, possessing a faint smile.

"I love you." He said, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad we're engaged."

"I love you too, Renton." She said, still holding onto him. "Yeah, that was the second best part of tonight."

Renton grinned, as did Eureka

"I agree."


	15. No Rest For The Innocent, Apparently

**Hello everyone! I needed a short break to decide where to go with this chapter, and I found it quite well.**

**Sadly though, this short chapter is just a link to the next one. So, it's very very short.**

**I hope you enjoy though! Keep your eyes peeled for the next one!**

* * *

Chapter 15: No Rest For The Innocent, Apparently.

Renton and Eureka were up early the next morning. After both having taken a shower, and eating breakfast downstairs, they were watching some T.V in the pleasant early morning light. The house all peaceful and calm.

A brief disruption started the two of them, Eureka's phone, which was ironically the same color as her hair.

"uh... hello?" She asked, not having looked to see who it was.

"Talk, now!" A familiar voice said.

"...Amy? It's so early..."

"I heard about what happened!" She said, in a joyful and energetically, "Tell me the whole story!"

Eureka was praying that Renton couldn't hear what was said on the phone, so she slowly stood up, sliding out of Renton's gentle grasp. "I'm going to take this into the other room, okay?"

"Alright." Renton said, with a smile, not exactly sure who was on the phone, or why she wanted it to go into the other room. It was obviously a female's voice, but he couldn't make out who it was.

Eureka slowly walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Just barely out of earshot of Renton. She leaned forward over the phone a bit so she could speak quieter. "What are you talking about?" Eureka said, still confused.

"You... Renton... last night..." Amy said, in a slightly teasing manner.

Eureka thought for a moment. "...you mean?"

"Yes, I mean." Amy added, with a slight chuckle. "Tell me all about it."

"Well... I don't know where to begin..."

"Start from the beginning, then ease into it." She said, blushing at the humor in what she said.

"Well... he took me out on the most romantic date I think anyone's ever had." Eureka said, not knowing how cliché' certain parts were.

"Wow, that can wait though, what else." Amy chimed in with, grinning.

"Well... he ended up asking me to have a formal wedding, even though that's not what he intended. But we both were happy with where the conversation went."

"Well, A lot of guys get intimidated of marriage, and since Renton brought it up, that's a good sign to say that he'll stay with you." Amy said, but Eureka already knew, so it wasn't really anything she needed to hear.

"And then he took me to this really nice spot, we looked at the beautiful scenery..."

"You didn't even wait to get home?"

"No, no, we got home. We both went up to our room, and after a bit of silence he kissed me and... well..." Eureka stated, blushing heavily now.

"That sounds like wonderful evening... was it good?" Amy asked, rather suddenly.

"w-wait what!?" She said, a bit loud, but miraculously Renton didn't hear.

"Was he any good?"

Eureka blushed a bit deeper, and hesitated, trying to gather herself. "...it was great."

"Glad to hear it."

"It was..." Eureka started. "It felt right... me and Renton. Of course it felt really good too... but the emotional connection was probably the best."

"Well, not a lot of girls can say that. Hell, some girls can't say it was good at all." Amy said, with light giggle. "I'm going to go. You two going to be in school?"

"No, we're going to stay home today." Eureka said, sighing in a relief that this partially embarrassing conversation was over.

"Eager to go a second time?" Amy teased.

"Sorry, it would be the third." Eureka said, referring to this morning.

Amy laughed at this, surprised and out witted. "See you later Eureka."

"Bye." Eureka said, closing her phone.

Eureka slowly stood up, and walked back into the living room, only to find Renton lightly asleep on the couch. She smiled, and sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He was in a very light sleep, so this was enough to wake him up, he moved very slowly, just enough to turn his head so he was face to face with Eureka.

"Renton?" Eureka asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Did you have anything planned today?" Eureka asked once more, she didn't want to mess up any ideas Renton had, but she had some of her own.

"Not one." Renton said, opening his eyes. "Did you?"

"Yeah... you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Renton said.

"We just have to drive to the top of that big hill, the one that overlooks Bell Forest."

"Alright, can we head there in a few hours? It'd be a little cold now, and a bit dark if we went now."

"A few hours sounds perfect." Eureka said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**What could they be up to now!?**

**Wait and see in the next chapter!  
**


	16. Believe

**Holy crap, I haven't updated this story in FOREVER!**

**I'm really sorry for the extended wait, and even sorry-er that this is a microscopic chapter. I would recommend reading 15 and 16 together, even if you already read 15, as it will make it flow a bit better.**

**So really, you could call this chapter 15.5, but in my lazyness, I don't want to merge the chapter, and edit it XDD.**

**So here you go, I know this probably wasn't worth the wait, but I feel its a short and sweet chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Believe

Eureka and Renton went to a nice quiet spot of Bell Forest, a nice peaceful place, where the two sat fairly quietly.

Renton didn't want to say anything, and wanted Eureka to speak her mind when she felt ready. This was actually a bit unnerving, as he had to fight off every little part of his mind that suggested almost everything under the sun, which worried him a good bit.

Eureka let out a sigh a few minutes into the silence, it was something that's been on her mind for a good long while, and she wasn't sure if it was a human ordeal too, or just a coralian one.

"Renton… what do you think happens after someone dies?"

Renton, who was quiet surprised, was relieved, in truth. "You… you wanted to talk about religion?" He asked himself, muttering, mentally kicking himself in the ass.

"What was that?" Eureka asked, genuinely not hearing him.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I was just going to say that… well… I don't know. No one really knows, we can only trust our feelings." Renton said, fiddling with his hands, hoping he didn't sound like a complete tool.

"Oh, really… I see." Eureka said, thinking for a moment. "Renton, what do you believe?"

"Well… a lot of people follow organized religions, like the Vahtarack do, where everyone tries to agree on what they believe. I don't really do that, I just sort of believe what I believe, and that's that." Renton said, just stating his opinion on organized religion to begin with. "I think, that when someone dies, they go to a better place, I don't think it can be described… just a better place. A place where everyone's happy, and people can be together peacefully."

"Oh, I understand." Eureka said, smiling, nodding her head, glad she wasn't in this boat alone; if anything, now she felt even more human than before. "I think so too, what about, in school, when I hear people talk about god?"

This actually was a tricky one for Renton, he had struggled with believing in a god for a long time, and honestly still couldn't bite it. "Well… I'm not sure what I believe in, in terms of a god. You don't have to share that opinion, it's just what I've come to think." He said, hating to sound anywhere even relatively close to negative around Eureka.

"Oh, it's alright Renton, I was just curious how humans thought collectively about an omnipotent being." Eureka said, smiling. "I do believe there is something out there; maybe as you said, not something that can be described, but more something that can be felt."

It was funny, but Renton felt Eureka knew more about religion than he did. "That makes a lot of sense; I think that's a really good thing to believe."

Eureka reached over, and matted his hair. "You don't have to be overly-supportive." Eureka added, teasing him.

"Alright, alright, let's get home, I'm getting hungry." Renton said, chuckling. "Do you want me to make something when we get there?"

"No thanks, I'm not really all that hungry." Eureka said, shaking her head, starting the car, as they prepared to head home. This wasn't the 'few hours' they had originally anticipated, as Eureka thought there would be a lot more of a debate over human and coralian differences.

Maybe this showed that humans and coralians weren't so different, or maybe it shows that Eureka has become more human.

The two spent the rest of the drive home talking about the esoteric parts of religious beliefs; Practices, forms of worship, culture, fanatics, and so on.

Needless to say, Renton was rather glad they had this talk, and was also glad, that they could easily accept one-anothers' beliefs.

* * *

**Not a bad chapter, I've written a lot worse XDD. I just hope you all like it.**


	17. Growth

**I want to make a couple addresses before I start this chapter. I want to personally explain my motives last chapter, and hope I didn't offend anyone, this should have gone last chapter, but I will explain myself now, and make proper edits where need be.**

**I am not one to talk much about religion in any public setting, as I have respect for peoples beliefs and it tends to not end well. The reason I did what I did last chapter was I felt that it was something that could be addressed, and might as well should be.**

**I hope I didn't offend anyone, as it is indeed a sensitive subject, and I wanted to convey that a bit through Eureka and Renton as they talked; I felt they would've been a bit less mature as they have been recently around such a topic.**

**Also, just to make this note, I don't follow the beliefs of either Eureka or Renton in the last chapter, I don't want to push my faith on anyone XDD.**

**As I said, I will probably edit last chapter, redirecting people if they are sensitive about the subject, and I apologize for a rather rancid update after a long absence.**

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Growth

The next few passing days whizzed by the couple and their children. These were good days, despite the pressure of the exams that would determine whether Eureka and Renton would pass this grade. However, Renton felt more calm than ever; he had his friends, and his family to lean on, and suddenly everything didn't seem quite so bad. This little town with nothing to do, and bad reff spots had grown on him.

Or perhaps, he'd grown up.

He'd also received a letter from Holland recently, he both wanted to show his kids, but had to hide it; due to some of the language he used, while conveying a very thought out point.

The letter had said.

_Dear Renton_

_ Renton (not you) is nice and healthy, as is Talho, and truth be told I don't' think I could be happier. You've come a long way kid, a long way from that dumb brat that couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. Then again, maybe you still have some of those traits, and that's a damn good thing too, you need to keep some of that fight left in you if you're ever going to face the Gecko's crew again._

_ I just want to let you know kid, everything's doing well over here, and despite what any one of these punks over here might say… we all miss you._

_ Also, I'm cursing because I'm not good at talking like this, but Talho said she wouldn't write the letter, and someone had to._

_ Anyways kid… damn it I have to stop calling you kid now don't I? Well, anyways Renton, you and Eureka enjoy your lives, you've both earned them._

_ Good Waves,_

_Holland._

It was a heartwarming letter, and he wished he could receive more of them, but he knew it was probably hard to get mail off of the Gecko, and to here no less.

Renton couldn't help but marvel at the letter, this morning in particular. It was a Saturday morning, and he had gotten up early as always, and he just stared at it, looking at each word but not reading it.

Had he come a long way? Maybe it was just the lack of self confidence, but he still sometimes thought of himself as that boy that fell in love with that blue haired girl that crashed into his house.

Eureka was still in bed, but she was awake, and just relaxing. She had seen the letter as well, and couldn't have been happier. She had seen how far Renton has come, without losing the parts that she loved, and strengthening their bonds as well. Not only was she happy she had the perfect husband, her children were happy they had the perfect father.

However, the peace wouldn't last too long, within an hour, there was a knock at the door. Renton, wondering who the hell would be at the door at this time, opened the door.

Before him was a Vodarac priest, kneeling before him.

With oh say about at least one thousand followers behind him, also kneeling.

Renton wanted to slowly turn around after closing the door, but he realized that he would just knock again, so he just slowly let his voice echo out.

"U-uhh, Hello?"

"Oh great one, it is such an honor, to meet the savior of us all." The priest began, coming to his feet. "The Coralian's chosen other."

"Please, just call me Renton, and you don't have to bow." Renton asked, looking at all the people.

"Such modesty." The Priest added, nodding his head. "I am the High Priest Ketaka, speaker of the Vodarac people. We ask that you heed a request, from all of us."

"Renton?" Eureka chimed in, walking downstairs behind him. "What's going on."

"We have some guests, the Vodarac." He said, kind of in a rough spot here. "What is it you want to ask, Ketaka?"

"We would be honored if you two would visit our holy city, Ciudades del Cielos, for a grand ceremony. We would not ask you stay too long, but we would like an honest chance to honor our saviors, and those that have lit the shining beacon of hope, that Coralians and humans can Co-Exist." The Priest said, bowing once again between the two. "Please, we implore you. Travel, accommodations, everything will be covered by our people, and you may bring whomever you need."

This was an odd request, but in all truth, it did not seem that horrid; in fact, it seemed that it could actually be nice. His exams were finished, his family could attend as well, and he would most likely be with Eureka at all times.

He looked over towards Eureka, and in his eyes he had his answer. She was fine with it if he was.

"Ketaka… I have one condition."

"Name it, Renton." Ketaka said, bowing once more before Renton.

"I want a wedding ceremony." His voice rang out, and surprised everyone, even Eureka. "For me and Eureka."

"Gladly, it shall be done, and we will send for your allies and friends to attend." Ketaka said, coming to his feet, his expression showing just how overjoyed he was.

"Could you give us a day or two to prepare?" Renton asked, nodding his head back to the priest.

"A day, two, ten, as long as you need, Renton, Eureka; One last time, I thank you both." The Priest said, before turning and gesturing back to the Vodarac followers, and they all let out a cheer.

"We shall stay in town when you are ready, I will send someone to ask when you are ready at oh say …three o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, unless you tell him different?" Ketaka asked, his smile still there.

"That would be perfect." Renton said, fine with that, as the three of them bowed, and the priest turned to his people, and cheered something in a foreign tongue, and cheers were replied.

Renton walked back inside with Eureka, closing the door behind him.

"That was a little sudden… but I'm glad you took them up on their offer. It will make everyone happy, and… we'll get a nice wedding out of it." Eureka said, just after wrapping Renton in a hug.

"Yeah, I agree, I'm just hoping the kids and grandpa take it okay." Renton said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can tell them over a big breakfast, if you want, I could get started on it?" Eureka asked, wondering if he was as hungry as she was.

"Yeah, let me help though." Renton said, wanting to help his lovely wife on her offer for a great breakfast. "They always say our cooking is better than one of us alone, and we're going to need as many bargaining chips as possible."

4


	18. The Chariot Ride

**SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP! I updated the story! The world must be ending!**

**Naaaah, I've just been working on original material, as well as school work now. Being an upperclassman now I can REALLY appreciate the kind of hell I pushed Renton and Eureka through with this story! XDD**

**I really hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, its not very long, and I feel that is a let down to you all. So I'm hoping the material keeps you guys alive and sustained! I want to thank you all for your amazing support and reviews, without you guys, I would not have progressed the story this far! One day I looked over my viewing stats when I update this story, and I had NO IDEA the kind of traffic my story had! I'm so very sorry for my inactivity. I hope to progress this story better than ever, and I mean it.**

**Now, I'm going to shut up now, you guys read on! You've earned it!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Chariot Ride

It was a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and a smidgen of pride that formed the soup that was Renton's feelings towards the trip to Ciudades Del Cielos with the Voderac. It was much alike to, nay, exactly like when they made their way into the chamber of Sakuya.

Floats and mascots paraded the mountain roads, having more a flare of hope, peace, and love; and less of the macabre that they had before.

Low and behold, towering high above them all was the one built for Eureka and Renton; a step pyramid-like float crenellated and embossed with gold leaf, satin, and other materials that set this as the finest chariot in all the lands. It was colorful, but not too much as to retain some majesty and awe striking appeal. The swirling purples and blues along the slopes of the float met trimmings of gold, which lined the stairs and crenellations. Atop the stairs of the float was an area that could in fact be described as a chamber, fit with silk drapes over the entryways, and fine furniture that seemed to be fashioned by hand from master artisans.

And the clothing, never had Renton felt a finer cloth that seemed to never dull or result in a rash. It seemed to almost be a shame that the ceremonial attire he was given was a vest with white color with powerful red ornamentation, coupled with pants of the same red that fit him perfectly, with lines of white gold tracing down the legs, and also up the vest, similar to streams of trappar. Upon his feet they had provided a set of noble shoes which seemed to be worth their weight in gold.

Eureka was equally tended to with the finest clothing, and were they not surrounded by thousands of people, even though they might even think positively of it, he would not have been able to resist his temptations. She was given a white dress, similar to Sakuya's, but with much more detail. Eureka's long sleeved top was traced upon with what seemed to be Lapis Lazuli as well as Amethyst, in patterns also resembling trappar. These patterns traced down to the dress as it ended just above her ankles. It was comfortable, but seemed to trace her form and show every fine curve, from her cyan hair to the tip of her ornate sandals.

Just as well as this, tiaras of a metal which seemed to make platinum seem dull shined atop their head. Knotting and twisting in a beautiful fashion, each one with a jewel placed into it just over the forehead. Renton's was a large fiery ruby, and Eureka's was a brilliant sapphire.

Both of them felt totally guilty accepting all of this, but each time their claims of modesty were met with only more praise. The Voderac knew of the fact they saved the world, they knew of the great salvation. While not all, and even more were not completely aware of what went on, the Voderac knew, and by their standards, this worship is only a meager amount of restitution that they deserve.

"Hey Eureka… is your butt as sore as mine?" Renton asked fidgeting a little in the chair. They didn't move much from the chair much, as they wanted to be able to see the people who passed the float, feeling that all the people deserved to get their attention, especially for being treated this well.

"Yeah, this parade from Bell Forest has lasted almost two weeks. It's a good thing they made this float like a small house, or else I may have gone with Holland." Eureka replied.

Renton, as a part of his plan, talked to Holland about attending this ceremony; feeling it was only right that he be there, as the closest thing Eureka had to a father. He also wanted all of Gecko states, his friends, and his family to be there. So the Gecko could also serve as a large carpool, for gramps and the kids, and they wouldn't have to endure the long trip. This was probably for the best, for the ride probably would've driven the children mad, then they would've done the same to Renton and Eureka.

"Oh, but Renton, I…"

Just after Eureka began, someone approached the silk screen entryway, after stepping inside; he immediately went kneeling and bowing his head. "A thousand pardons, I hope I did not intrude."

They both replied similarly, saying that he wasn't. The man continued on to say, "I was sent to inform you Ciudades Del Cielos is visible in the distance, and we shall be there before the sun sets."

They both thanked the man, Renton first and then Eureka, not making it a habit of speaking in some chaotic unison. Just as quickly as he had entered, he'd stepped out. They would've said that he didn't have to leave right away, but as with the last few people they suggested that with, each one protested, so they decided it would be a lost cause to try and offer it again.

Renton was the first one to slowly get up and walk over and peek out the silk drapes, and the sight was something out of an age old epic.

The towers shined in the afternoon sun, and the endless skies did so behind them. Skyfish soared over the ruined buildings that laid spread before the great structure in the distance. A lot of work had apparently been done, refurbishing the old buildings and making them serviceable. There were people who appeared to be ants in the distance, working tediously on their own little project, each one aimed towards reviving the once dead town.

It appeared that the relationship between the military factions and the Voderac were uneasy, but nowhere near hostile. This presented them a peace they hadn't understood for a long time, and enabled them to rebuild.

It was an awesome sight. Several people walking alongside the caravan of floats stopped and were taking pictures. Renton noticed some people reffing over the side of the cliff beside the road. They looked around his age, some older, some younger. He wished he could grab Eureka, jump on a board, and join them; however, he was content with just spending time with Eureka in their grand chariot.

The hours danced by as the sun soared across the sky, and soon enough, the parade like series of floats reached the city. People far and wide gathered to watch them pass by. Renton and Eureka stood outside the silk barrier, to be seen by all the people, who had requested their appearance here.

Unlike what they'd thought, most were silent, looking on with some sort of look of appreciation and respect that was far more awkward than the boisterous clamor of deafening cheer. To cope, Renton just held Eureka's hand for support, as she did with him, and endure their thankful stares, until they approached the towers in the distance, which seemed to reach high enough into the sky to make the clouds envious.

However, the towers was not the destination of the float, but what had been built in front of it. In front of it was a, albeit smaller, temple similar to the one Sakuya had dwelled within. It had a large domed roof atop a rectangular building. It was carved from fresh stone, and then had designs of cyan and red painted upon its sandstone hue.

It seemed that many buildings were destroyed to provide space for this new building, and that these materials were being used to repair others in the area.

In front of the temple was a large flat plaza, with a statue of none other than Nirvash in almost full scale close to the entrance of the temple. This still left a plethora of space, which was most likely going to be used for the celebration Renton and Eureka were to be given.

All the floats neared the end of the road before the stairs that lead up to the plaza he saw in the distance. Each float seemed to head off in its own different way, while Renton and Eureka's stopped just ahead of the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Renton saw something in the distance, in what appeared to be a familiar spot of flat land. A long white bird, with a green belly, though at this distance, he could tell it was no bird.

He looked over, and no doubt Eureka noticed too, as she looked plainly in that direction. Renton, still clasping her hand, proceeded down the stairs of the float with her, and finally dismounting onto the stairs that proceeded up to the plaza.

Both of them stepped forward, as if guided by some sort of sordid sense of purpose. After reaching the top of the stairs, they could see people emerge from behind the statue. Twelve familiar and loved faces, as well as four more equally, if not more, loved faces.

Renton could only take a glance at them, before Eureka had started to move towards them. Renton followed, trying to keep pace with Eureka, and quickly found himself in a breakneck sprint, just barely being able to keep beside Eureka as they came upon the group.

Standing from left to right: Moondoggie, Gidget, Hap, Stoner, Talho, Holland, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Axel, Mattheiu, Hilda, Jobs, Ken-Goh, Woz, and Mischa; Eureka slowed and kneeled down, meeting her kids just in time to give them a big hug. Renton stopped as well, but as they hugged, he took a well deserved breather.

"And I got my faced stepped on by you in a soccer game? Talk about lame." A familiar person said, emerging from the crowd. With grey-ish white hair and confidence you could just hear in his voice.

"It's nice to see you again, kid." Holland said.


End file.
